


Affair In The Moonlight

by Ghostly_Fades



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fades/pseuds/Ghostly_Fades
Summary: Breath of the Wild Alternate Universe:: One night. Of course it only took one night to plant the seed that would change their lives. :: Zelink





	1. I.

“Ha… haha… ah…” 

“Holy Goddesses, I didn’t expect it to be like that.” 

Silence hung around them as he looked upwards at the sky, his chest was breathing heavily as his hand landed on it’s resting place on his forehead as the wind hit his bare chest as he sat up a bit, despite the body’s command to be going back down to rest. He didn’t respond to what its the demand was for what he wanted most as he looked down to his side to see the one he shared that event with and beamed widely as he kissed her head lightly. To hell with whatever they were doing at the moment. The moonlight was perfect for them, and they didn’t want to waste it doing nothing as they were finally alone for what seemed to be who knows how long?

The girl beside him rubbed her temples as she pulled her clothes over to cover up herself despite what they had done just mere moments ago, and he smiled at her before rolling his eyes. He couldn’t really be mad at her, could he? He took a deep breath as his eyes fell onto the fire they had lit when they arrived hours ago as the sun was setting, and who knew what time it was now? They didn’t care really, they just had the time of their lives, and all they wanted to do now was rest up before they had to wake up early in the morning to go back on the road to wherever she wanted to go to see if it could help them.

The blond gazed over his shoulder to see her changing back into her clothes when she moved away from him and he frowned slightly at the sight. He missed her without them on despite it was a good idea before they got frostbite from being out in the cold without clothes on. “I miss you being without them,” he admitted, softly, “Why put your clothes back on? We have a fire to keep us warm, you know. We could’ve been fine.”

“Better safe than sorry,” She replied, tugging her boots back on as she moved back to sit down next to him. He was only in his boxers now, his boots and other clothes items sitting by a log or wherever they had landed. “You can risk getting frostbite if you wish, but I am certainly not risking anything.” 

“You look better without clothes,” He confessed, grabbing his pants and boots, tugging them on before reaching for his shirt, adjusting his hair so it looked like it hadn’t been messed up by hands, and he sat back down within moments. “I hope this isn’t just a one time thing.”

She gave him a look. “You know this isn’t,” she told him, “We just can’t let anyone else find out about us. You know how much my father is into the whole tradition, and the others will never let us live it down if they know. It is for the better we only do this when we’re alone and nothing else.” 

He rolled his eyes at the thought of her father but knew he shouldn’t be making a smart remark about him, so he nodded quietly. He’d remain quiet when they were with their friends and her father, and she would pretend she hated him, and when they were alone, he could speak all he wanted and bring her flowers and many other gifts that would ensure his place in her heart as the only man that could make her happy and nothing else would be happening. He’d be her one choice to marry, and everything would be happy. Everything would be okay. 

They laid down, her resting on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm as he leaned against the log along with his sword and her slate that told them where to go. Things would be okay, as long as they had enough time to figure everything out to stop what was coming to them, and everything was going to be in their hands as they won the fight, and come out into the light saying they were together, and no one could stop them. It was going to be how he planned it out with her, and she would be happy with him. 

Nothing would go wrong.

They fell asleep a few moments later, and woke up early in the morning by the soft droplets of raindrops, and they took their things and raced towards the first place they could think of with their horses and rested under a dry spot, while their horses laid down to catch some more shuteye before they would have go miles with their riders only to find out it wasn’t the right place. They had gone over this so many times they knew what to expect.

“Want to go around round?” He asked, kissing her softly on the neck. “No one’s around here, and the rain won’t stop until near noon, plus they’re all off trying to figure out their own things. We’ve got the duty to travel around the entire map.” 

“Is that the only thing you think about?” She asked, laughing softly as she kissed him back, and he shrugged innocently. She rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Link pouted with a face, and she smiled softly at him. “No, Link, we have something to do and a little rain can’t stop us.” 

“Aww,” Link whined as he crossed his arms, giving her his best pleading look. “Please?” 

“No,” She shook her head. “Later.” She promised, “I promise you we’ll have time later, Link, but right now, we have things to do.” 

Link leaned against the cave’s wall. “Each time you say ‘later’, we’re always with the others and your father finds time to steal you away from me. We never have time for later, Zelda! Please, just a quickie.” He asked, his voice husky. 

Zelda rolled her eyes, as she opened up the screen on the slate, and went on her way to ignore Link and he pretended to be hurt before wrapping his arms around her waist once more. “No,” She sighed, “Later.” 

“You’re mean,” Link mumbled against her neck, giving it a light kiss and bite, and he felt her shift in his grasp and he smirked before knowing her next set of words. He shook his head. “I know, no marks, I remember. But sure as the goddesses that isn’t what you wanted last night, y’know.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Enough.” 

“Fine,” Link rolled his eyes as well. 

By noon, the rain had stopped and they were on their way to their next stop and all the way Link didn’t keep his mind off her promise, and he knew for certain they wouldn’t be alone by the time later had came, they never were anyways. Their fellow friends would always be behind them as they came to the next part of the plan, and it was starting to be annoying to him and he badly wanted to make it known she was his’s and no one else’s but she had made him swore he wouldn’t mark her up whenever they it did, so he kept his promise despite what she said when they did end up doing it. 

It ended exactly as it started. Disappointment when she said nothing worked, and he kissed her gently, saying it would work out, and she sighed heavily before agreeing as they made their way back home to place their horses into the stable, and Link was starting to think maybe it was the stress on her that was making her like this, maybe it was the stress of keeping their affair secret from her father and friends, maybe it was just things in general. But he hoped to the Goddesses she would be able to figure things out soon as he thought they didn’t have long left.

But how to tell her about his thoughts? She’d be unsure about it, and think about his words, thinking she was wrong once more and yet another person was right and he didn’t want that happening. Perhaps, she just needed to be told she was doing fine.

When they returned back, they were greeted by her father, and Link saw her tightly holding onto the reins of her horse, and he sighed heavily as he knew what was to come. She’d tell her father it was another failure, and she would try harder, and he would make her swear it before stomping away. He wanted to speak up, but they agree to never speak to each other for the fear of saying the wrong thing that could possibly reveal their relationship affair. 

He couldn’t wait anymore, he spoke up when her father was starting to become mad at her for another failure, and she looked at him with wide eyes as he did so.

“It’s not her fault,” Link growled out loudly, looking at his King. “It’s the stress you placed upon her, your majesty. If you did not place so much upon her shoulders, she could’ve activated her powers before.” 

“You dare talk back to me?” The king asked, his voice slightly moving towards pissed off right now. “Do you dare talk back to me, Appointed Knight?”

“I dare, m’lord,” Link replied. “Try another approach for once, and do not get angry at her. Maybe you shall see what difference it could make. I am sure m’lady would’ve done the same if m’lady was alive today to see how her husband is making her daughter feel at the moment.” 

Zelda’s jaw dropped. “Link,” she whispered, “What are you doing?”

“Standing up for you, your highness,” Link smiled happily at her. His expression turned thunderous as his eyes laid upon the king. “As for you, I dare speak back, and I dare to bring up Lady Julia.” 

Zelda closed her eyes at the mention of her mother, and he could see the expression on the King’s face turn into one of sadness at the mention of his deceased wife, but didn’t hold strong enough to gritted his teeth at the Appointed Knight, but Link simply held his stance and didn’t show any signs of fear when it came to the King, and slowly but surely the king lost all anger and sighed heavily before turning away.

Link spoke once more.

“King Rhoam, your majesty, do not realize this too late,” Link pleaded, “You must find a different approach to encourage your daughter in this, do not make her stressed out with this anymore. I fear it has set the power back.” 

The king didn’t reply, and Link simply sighed before Epona began trotting back into the stables and he jumped off before helping Zelda down from her own horse, and tying the reins onto wood before gazing back at his love, and found her glaring at him, he shrugged innocently before saying how he didn’t want to be silent, and did what he could to help her gain a bit more freedom and lose a bit of stress. She was silent at this before walking off towards her chambers, and Link followed suit.

They stopped at Link’s chamber in the castle, and he tightly gripped Zelda’s arm, his eyes sparkled a bit with hope. “Dare I ask if I can visit you?” He asked hopefully, and Zelda shook her head with a playful smile. “It will be quick. No one will know I was ever around your chambers.” 

“I doubt you’ll be quick,” Zelda joked, “You never are.” 

Link smirked. “That hurt my pride,” he said, faking his hurt while placing his hand on his heart, “It hurt my pride too much, your highness.” 

“I’m sure it did,” Zelda laughed as she began walking away from him, “You know what time, correct?” 

“Yes, about nine o’clock,” Link replied.

Zelda smiled. “I’ll see you then,” she said.

“Of course,” Link responded, moving into his chambers.

And he did show up at nine, after sneaking past any guard, and he’d use the windows when he couldn’t get through to the door, and he’d laugh when the guards were so confused on how kept sneaking through the castle but never stole a thing. He had known it’s secret passages since he was a child and his father would bring him along to see the castle when he got a mission, and Link would always sneak off with Zelda to talk with her before his father knew he was missing. 

Of course, it wasn’t a quick visit, no it was a much longer one, and they managed to stay quiet because of the guards that were walking about, and when Link gave her a kiss goodbye before slipping out the window, all dressed and made his way back to his chambers, unnoticed, and slipped into bed. His mind went back to the conversation he had with the king, and before he could close his eyes, a knock came at his door, and he nearly jumped before pulling on his pants before opening it up to see the king standing there. 

His mouth went dry. What could the king want at this time? Surely he hadn’t heard them, did he? No, he couldn’t have, the King’s chambers was on the other side of the castle. The look on the king’s face told him he had not to worry, and Link held his breath as he waited for Rhoam to speak.

His voice was soft as he did.

“I have thought about what you said,” Rhoam sighed heavily, giving Link the idea he didn’t like the thought of being wrong, “Perhaps you’re right on how I treat my daughter with this. I should be encouraging her more gentle than stressful, and maybe it is the reason why her power has not revealed itself yet.” 

“There is still time,” Link replied, “You can always tell her tomorrow morning, your majesty. She’s asleep right now, no doubt. She has had a long day.” 

King Rhoam nodded, “I shall do that. Goodnight, Appointed Knight.” 

“Goodnight, your majesty,” Link responded, moving back into his chambers before shutting the door softly and he sighed. How much more until Zelda’s power was revealed to them? They could really use it by now. “I hope everything works out,” he breathed softly as he climbed back into bed, “I truly hope so.” 

Everything went dark when his eyes closed.


	2. II.

Urbosa gave a confused expression as she watched Zelda vomit for what seemed like the third time that day. “Little bird,” She hummed softly, “Are you doing okay?” 

Zelda sat down at the table and took a sip of her drink. “I will admit, I feel unwell this morning. I can’t seem to stop vomiting.” 

Urbosa nodded and took a swing of her own drink and placed it down on the table, taking a good look over her friend’s daughter before humming softly as she thought what could be causing this. “Little bird, how long have you been throwing up? A week? A few days? How pale you’ve gotten makes me wonder if you should see a doctor to find out what is going on, are you up for a trip to the doctor’s?” 

Zelda squirmed nervously. “I have no clue on how long. I woke up one morning, and had to vomit.” 

Urbosa took in her words. “When was this morning? I need to know, little bird, if I want to help you figure out if you’re sick or not.” 

Zelda studied Urbosa’s face as she took in her godmother’s words and rose an eyebrow, and wondered why Urbosa would suggest she wasn’t sick. Sure, she didn’t need to throw up after the morning hours had gone down, but that didn’t mean anything, she could very well be sick to her stomach. “I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t I be sick?” she asked, “What else could I have?”

Urbosa pondered if she should tell her, and knew it was the right thing to do. “Tell me, little bird, do you have a partner?” she asked, and by the look on Zelda’s face, she knew she had to explain, “I only ask because I have something in mind, but I do need to know if you do have a partner or not to suggest this, darling. Now, if you do, I won’t tell your father, but I will need to know this, please, just be honest with me. Do you have a partner, little bird?” 

Zelda shifted nervously as she thought about telling Urbosa the truth. “And if I do?” she asked softly.

Urbosa held suspicion growing in her eyes. “If you do, little bird, I will be happy for you, but I will also be a tad scared for you. Only a doctor’s visit can confirm this for me and you, and everyone else.” she explained. “Please, give me the truth, little bird, do you have a partner?” 

Zelda leaned forward a bit, her eyes started to drift between anything she could spot to keep herself from locking eyes with the Gerudo in front of her. Urbosa drew in a sharp breath as she realized she had hit the nail on the tip, something Zelda clearly didn’t want anyone knowing so soon. “Fine, fine, I do, Urbosa. I have a partner--romantically if that was what you were asking--and yes, I am scared about telling my father--have you seen him? He’s clearly wanting me to focus on so much--and I do not know if I should even be telling you any of this!” 

Urbosa watched as emotions fluttered on and off of Zelda’s face as she spoke about the fact she did have an interest but could she have possibly gone too far with said person? She prayed to the Goddesses they would understand and Julia would be able to forgive her little girl for what she was about to suggest and if Zelda were too confirm it. She sucked in another sharp breath as she spoke. “Darling, little bird, are you… perhaps pregnant?” 

Zelda’s eyes went wide with disbelief. “U…Urbosa!” she squeaked. “H…how could you suggest such a thing?! I’m only seventeen!”

“Well,” Urbosa shrugged, “Things happen, little bird, and if you did what I think you did with this guy of yours, there is a good chance if he didn’t happen to pull out.” 

Zelda flushed up and hid her face. “Urbosa!” 

Urbosa smiled playfully before getting serious once more. “It can happen, little bird. Now, I ask again, are you up for a trip to the doctor’s to find out?”

Zelda gulped. “I don’t know. Perhaps I can think on it?”

Urbosa didn’t wish for her to wait on this. It could get worse and King Rhoam could realize what could he going on with his daughter, but Zelda looked like she didn’t want to visit the one who could decide this all for her, and she had to respect that. But she was deeply worried as Zelda was right--she was only seventeen and who knew how old the guy who possibly did this to her was? She just prayed they were the same age so it wouldn’t be wrong, but in Rhoam’s eyes, who knew what was right and what was wrong now? She bite her lip as she watched Zelda try to keep down the drink.

The way her eyes sparkled with pain at the feeling of her stomach doing flips, acting like it was in need of food but truly just wanted to lighten itself by emptying itself the way the food got in was painful for Urbosa to watch. What could she do to help her?

By the time she had figured something out, Link and the two boys along with Mipha had trailed into the room, Revali muttering something to them while he gave Link the dirty eye and Daruk smacked the poor Hylian and the Rito on the back, almost making them fall over where they stood. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw how Zelda gazed away from the sight of Link with annoyance, and she found herself smiling softly, forgetting about the possibility of Zelda being pregnant. Some things never changed about the two Hylian Champions.

“Hey now,” Daruk cooed as he sat down next to Urbosa, “What’s with the long face, princess? I thought today was supposed to be happy!” 

Mipha smiled softly. “You always think it’s suppose to be happy every day, Daruk.” 

“Because it is!” Daruk replied, crossing his arms with a smile.

Revali huffed and sat down, setting his bow down by his chair as a servant brought him his drink along with the others, and he caught notice how pale the princess looked and rose an eyebrow. “Pale looking, are we?” he asked, “You seem ill today, princess, caught a illness bug? Or are we stressed, perhaps?”

“I suppose so,” Zelda agreed.

Mipha was quick to turn her attention towards the princess and pressed a hand on Zelda’s forehead and frowned. “Odd, you do not seem hot, there is no sign of a fever either. You’re just a tad hot, which is considered normal, I suppose.”

Link looked at her with curiosity. “Your highness, do you need a day off? We can handle things for a day without you, why, we can even hold off for a day.” 

“Then why did I fly so early in the morning for this?” Revali asked, a bit angry. 

“C’mon, Revali, don't go being like that! It’s not her fault for gettin’ ill,” Daruk defended the princess, “Everyone gets sick every once in a while. When’s the last time you got sick, huh?”

“When I found out about Link wielding that petty sword,” huffed Revali. “That’s when I got terribly sick, Daruk. I vomited so much when I found that out, everyone knows this. It’s the very reason why I didn’t show for the first meeting of the Champions.”

Urbosa snickered. “That is true,” she backed up Revali, “He got very ill.” 

Link looked offended by shrugged it off as one of Revali’s usual things he did. He had gotten used to the Rito’s comments by the third day of being Champions, but his mind was on Zelda right now. Sick. That was odd. She hadn’t showed any signs of being sick a while ago, she had only began becoming sick shortly after some time, but they had assumed--well he did--it was because of stress, and Rhoam had began treating her with more kindness, but was stress still there? He wondered why.

By the time they had all eaten, Zelda had thrown her food up at least twice, and Urbosa finally convinced her to stop and just try to hold down some fruit or at least some water. The water had stayed down the best, and the fruit did stay down, but not well. Link bite his lip, he didn’t like this. He wanted to know what was up right the Din’s Power now. But he held back for the fear of being found out by their friends, and the knowledge of Mipha’s crush on him.

“You’ve thrown up twice,” Mipha softly whispered, holding Zelda’s hand, “Do you need to see the doctor to make sure you’re going to be okay?” 

Zelda shook her head. “No, I’m fine,” she assured her, “I assure you if I get any worse, I’ll see someone.” 

“Promise?” Mipha asked.

“Promise,” Zelda agreed.

Link drank half of his cup before wiping off his mouth when he noticed King Rhoam coming into the room, and kissed his daughter on the cheek before saying how he’d be off meeting one of his friends later, and how he would be back later in the day while the Champions were practicing up their skills. They all nodded before they grabbed their weapons while Rhoam headed off, and when they were all out, Link gazed back at his girlfriend and gave her one worried look. 

Zelda held herself tight as she looked at Link. “I’m fine,” she quickly said, “Nothing is going on, Link, I promise you. I’ll go see a doctor later if I’m still vomiting, okay? I’m not going to keep on vomiting.” 

“Zelda, I’m really worried,” Link explained, taking her hand, “How long have you been…throwing up like this…?”

“I have no idea,” Zelda sighed heavily, “I almost do not want to know.” 

Link sucked in a deep breath. “Just… visit a doctor, please,” he pleaded, “I’ll tell the others you’re gone to check it out, but please do not let this go on without knowing what it is! I don't care if it’s just a cold or a fever, or whatever sickness, just… please, go see the doctor. Family doctor--the one who tended Lady Julia.” 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” 

“No, I’m not.”

Zelda bite her lip as she thought on Link’s words. The Champion was deeply worried for her, and she was a bit nervous on why she was throwing up, and her mind suddenly flashed back to Urbosa’s words. “Darling, little bird, are you… perhaps pregnant?” Her stomach turned at the thought of being seventeen and pregnant, but at the same time it almost made her happy to think about holding Link’s child. She shook her head as she sighed heavily. Link was looking at her with expecting eyes.

She made up her mind.

“Alright,” Zelda sighed, “I’ll see the doctor. Tell them I’m going, okay? I’ll even see Impa to make sure.” 

“Anything to make sure you’re good,” Link kissed her cheek before rushing towards the others, who were already outside, he smiled warmly at her, “I’ll see you later, baby,” he said in his husky voice, “About nine o’clock at night.” 

“Make it twelve o’clock at noon,” Zelda corrected, “Near the Lost Woods.”

“Ooh, changing it up,” Link clicked his tongue, “I like it.”

Zelda rolled her eyes before watching him move out into the courtyard, and bite her lip as she looked down to her stomach and held it without thinking, her mind kept flashing back to her godmother’s words, and she hissed at the thought. Her father would kill her if she was pregnant and demand to know the father, and Link would be forced to reveal their relationship way too early than what they wanted.

But it wasn’t her fault for this! Nor was it Link’s! They didn’t know this would happen if she was in fact carrying their child. Her daughter or son, his child. The hero’s child. 

Then her mind turned on her, and she fell back into that shocked and horrid thought phase. No. She couldn’t go see a doctor for Urbosa would track her down and ask if she was right about being pregnant, and then it would be a force reveal. What if Urbosa would hate her? Demand her to tell her father about this? Zelda nearly broke down in tears by the time she reached her horse--Edith--and the white horse took one look before head bumping her owner softly. 

Zelda patted Edith’s head. “I’m okay,” she assured Edith, “Just… going to see someone, Edith. Everything is okay, a quick trip, and we’re back here helping out, and you’ll be eating your favorite snacks.”

Edith seemed happy with that, and allowed Zelda to get onto the saddle before she started trotting towards the place her owner wanted to go, and all throughout the ride, Zelda couldn’t help but feel nervous.

Just what was she hoping for…?

What result? Which one of the possibilities she was hoping for more than the other? Could she even tell? Probably not by this point in time.


	3. III.

“What do you mean by that? Surely you’re joking!” 

“I know I’m not, I mean what I said, you are. There’s no mistaking it for anything else in this world. I must congratulate you, but… isn’t seventeen a bit, I don't know, young?” 

“I assure you this wasn’t planned at all, thank you very much.”

The doctor shifted where he stood, he could feel the sharp gaze on his back as he gathered up the papers, and he hated doing this to the point where he’d be questioned, but this was true. He had done everything right, and now, he was feeling like he would be losing his job if anyone got the wrong idea, but what else could it be anyways? All the signs were there, she just hadn’t accepted it yet, of course. He prayed she wouldn’t go down the wrong path to deal with this sort of thing, though, he always hated it when he was told he had to remove an innocent life. 

“But, are you sure? There could be… a false result,” She pleaded once more, hoping to gain what she didn’t want to being with, not at this age, “Please, there has to be a false result you’re giving me.” 

The doctor shook his head. “Afraid not,” he mumbled, “I know I did everything right. I can’t give you the wrong result, dear, you’re going to have to accept it, and there’s a lot of options. You could give the tyke away, keep it, or… kill it before it’s born.” He rather not deal with the last one. “At least talk it over with the tyke’s father to see what he wants, then you can decide on your future.” 

“But…” 

“No, buts,” He sighed heavily, turning around to give her the papers, “You’re pregnant, dear, and well, it’s sucks to be a teen and pregnant but it does happen. It doesn’t mean you’ll have to be married, but you just… need to figure out what you’ll do.” 

She held her stomach, feeling it do flips once more, and took a few deep breaths as she cursed under her breath about how stupid they had been. “I see,” She finally gave up, thinking about the father’s reaction to this, “I do believe killing it isn’t the best choice in the matter at all. I do not wish to be doing such a thing, and I think I can say the same about you. You paled when you suggested that.”

“I hate it, indeed,” He agreed, “Just, do what you think is best for you, okay?”

“I suppose so,” She nodded, “How much do I owe you?”

The doctor smiled lightly. “None,” He replied, “I see you’re stressed as it is about this, and you shouldn’t be, it’s not good for the tyke. Relax, and try your best to remain calm. Talk it over with the father and see where you both stand.”

A heavy heart in her chest, and she left. The doctor could only pray she would be okay as she took this in and winced about how the king would react to this, and the question on how the father would be taking it was almost as scary. Throughout the entire ride back, she felt her stomach doing flips at the news, and she took more deep breaths as she thought about what she could possibly say. Would she just upright tell the truth? Add a little mystery to it? Or not even say it at all and play it off like an illness? A cold or a fever, perhaps?

She didn’t know.

When she reached home, she got off the horse, tied it up and went to meet the others, and the first one to greet her was the Appointed Knight, worry shining in his eyes and she whispered how she would tell him later on what was wrong, and he nodded before allowing the rest to greet her. Urbosa giving her a look saying she wanted to know if she was right or not, and Zelda looked away, faster than she wanted and went on to watch the Champions train while trying to figure out how the Guardians worked. 

That, however, didn’t stop her godmother from walking over and asking her flat out if she was right or not, and the way the princess stopped gave her all she needed to know. She was right. She was pregnant, and she was scared on how her father would react to this, and how the father would too, whoever that was. Urbosa sighed and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s okay,” Urbosa cooed softly, kissing her head, “You’ll be fine, we’re going to help you. I won’t tell anyone else, as long as you tell the father and we’ll figure this out together. If you want it or not, if he wants it with you or not. The tyke will be okay and Rhoam won’t harm or try to make you get rid of it.”

“Promise?” She asked.

“I promise,” Urbosa replied, “Always, little bird.”

She gave her a smile before gazing back at her Appointed Knight and huffed, and Urbosa snickered about how she was going to be more annoyed with him now, certainly Link would need to be on his guard now with more emotions going to be playing at the princess’s body now. She could only pray Link would understand and step back when it came to her now, and to see if he could understand and figure out what was going on with her before the father knew, that way he could speak to him before Rhoam got to the poor guy.

“Could… could you get Link over here?” She asked, shifting a bit uncomfortable, still not ready to accept this yet, “I wish to speak with him.”

“Warning him?” Urbosa chuckled, “Good idea.”

Zelda rubbed her arm. “Yes, warning him,” She agreed.

When Link arrived and Urbosa was gone, and she paled and quickly told him everything, and Link had to keep himself from taking her into his arms and twirling her around with such happiness in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a father! Yet, at seventeen years old? Surely it would raise questions, but he could handle it. They could handle the little tyke together, and everything would be okay. Of course, he was worried about the great Calamity and their child, but he would protect them, the Champions would too. Yet that did not ease his worries at all.

He also had to think about Rhoam’s reaction to the news, and he gained more worry than ever. 

“Your father won’t take too kindly to this,” Link sighed, “He’ll be upset.” 

“No doubt,” Zelda agreed, “But Urbosa says she’ll help me through this. You will too, right?” 

“I will not leave you,” Link swore, “How could I? You’re with my child. I’ll protect you, the tyke, and everyone else, and I swear no harm will come your way, as long as I am here, nothing will happen. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

He kissed her hand in a formal greeting way, almost like a goodbye. “Of course, my love, always.” 

There would always be the lingering fear of Rhoam, yes, but if he played his cards right, nothing would happen, and he wouldn’t have to know until they were ready to tell them. They’d be doing this together, but it was also pointing to revealing their relationship a lot sooner than they wanted. Why not start with the Champions? Urbosa knew of the pregnancy, she wouldn’t tell a soul but she would also be wanting to know of the father and who she had to blame. There would be no force of ending the pregnancy from their friends. 

They would die with the secret, they were that loyal.

“Shall we tell the Champions?” Link asked, taking her hand into his own, “They will not a soul, love, I know them well enough to trust them with this. But, do you? Do you trust them, your highness, to keep this within our circle?”

“I trust Urbosa,” Zelda answered, “Mipha, Daruk, and Revali as well. But they do not lie to their Elders. They do not lie to their people, Link, how could they lie to my father? How could we lie to him? We’re facing something dangerous and now expecting a child.”

Link nodded. “A turn of events, indeed, but we can face it. We always do.” 

“The Champions will be less hard on us than my father,” Zelda went on saying, trying to convince herself, “But what of your parents? They will be nothing but upset as well I assume.” 

Link shook his head. “No,” He replied, “Dear father as been hinting for me to court you. Dear mother has told him off and told me to follow my heart, they will be nothing but thrilled, my love. They or the Champions come first before your father.”

“Gather the Champions.” 

“As you wish.”

The Champions were gathered less than a moment later, and they were confused, but Urbosa understood. Perhaps Link convinced her to tell the rest of them, and possibly say who the father was and what he was thinking about getting a child involved of this threat. He’d pay dearly, and they would make sure of that….or would they? It started off fine, but then it turned into chaos when Link had to find the princess’s words. Yes, she was pregnant, yes it was hard to accept, and yes, she was scared for the tyke because of the Great Calamity coming. But she wasn’t ready to tell her father just yet.

The father, however, was right beside them. Link had revealed he was the father, and time seemed to stop as the Champions took in the words, Revali looked like he was going to kill him for having a child’s future in danger, and confessed he was scared--no terrified--for the newborn Ritos. But another Hylian child? A heir no less! A royal baby no less fathered by the supposed hero? Things weren’t looking upwards for them at all, and he was beyond scared for them.

“I’m not heartless,” Revali said when Daruk asked him why he was scared, “It’s a child being born into an era where the most dangerous threat is coming. Nine months of her carrying the tyke, and in which of those months Calamity could rise, she could be hurt and it could cause the lost of the tyke! Do you think I take pride in knowing of the next heir is at risk?”

Daruk waved his hands. “Na, Revali, I’m just saying it’s not like you to admit your scared. You’re, like, the stubborn part of our circle that isn’t going to admit something like that, is all. Besides, I think he’s right, little guy,” He said, turning to the couple, “The tyke is at risk, and I am worried for the new Gorons. I bet Urbosa and Mipha are too for the Zoras and Gerudos.” 

“Of course I am,” Urbosa agreed, “But the tyke is more at risk. It’s getting personal now more than I first thought it was. Perhaps you shouldn’t be with us when Calamity raises, little bird, to protect what has been planted.” 

Mipha could only agree. “Yes, it won’t be right if the tyke dies,” She added, “But, do you know how you’ll tell your father about this? Will you even tell him at all?”

“Not yet,” Link shook his head, grabbing Zelda’s hand, “We’re just going to take this slow, my friends. She needs time to accept this, she needs time to know what she’s going to do with this news. If she will keep it or not, which I pray she does. I do not wish to know my possible son or daughter doesn’t have a chance at life, but I fear the possibility is there due to Calamity’s threat.”

Daruk smiled and crossed his arms. “You got us, little guy, your highness! We’ll protect ya two! No doubt, it’ll be easy as breakin’ rocks.” 

“That is only easy for you,” Revali scoffed, “For the rest of us? Not so much. Shooting arrows is more like that, if I do say so myself.” 

“What about spears? They’re more easy,” Mipha added.

Urbosa shook her head. “Lightning is far more easy to manage,” She explained, “I do it all the time myself, I should know.”

Link smiled widely and kissed his love’s head before placing a hand on his hip, they were just going to fight. “All those,” He settled the fight, “All of those are easy, and I trust you to keep this between us. Ask us all the baby questions you wish when we are alone, but not when we’re around other people. We cannot risk King Rhoam finding this out.” 

“Gotcha,” Daruk gave them a thumbs up, “We’ll do that.”

“The best we can,” Revali sighed, “No vows though. Who knows what’ll happen if we chirp the wrong thing to the King.”

“Yes,” Link agreed, “No vows until we’re sure we will not reveal a thing.” 

There was nothing they could do but agree.


	4. IV.

Zelda couldn’t help but feel nervous as she sat through an awkward dinner with her father and the other Champions. They could all feel her nerves, and Link grabbed her hand underneath the table as he sat, hoping it would give his love a way to stay calm and not give anything away about the baby. So far, she was doing good, and hopefully nothing would go down wrong, they all prayed things would be playing out okay. As long as she wasn’t pressured into revealing anything, she would be good, and Link’s spot as father would be able to remain a secret. 

Rhoam placed down his cup as he watched the others eat, before noticing how his daughter wasn’t truly eating all that much, of course there would be times before when she did this, but that was only because she spent her time trying to figure out how to unlock her powers, and he didn’t want to pressure her into this. But he did wish to know what her reason behind not eating was this time. Though, would she even tell him? She had always been a bit secretive, but that was normal, he supposed. 

“Dear, is everything okay?” Rhoam asked, gazing at his daughter, “You’re not eating. Are you feeling okay? Do you need to lay down?”

“No, I’m fine,” Zelda shook her head, “Just...not that hungry is all.” 

“Oh?” Rhoam blinked, “Tends to come and go. Do make sure you eat later, darling, I do not wish to see you not eat.” 

Yes, she needed to eat much more than for one now. She was eating for two, and Link wanted to agree so badly, but he kept his mouth shut like he intended, going all to plan for them. She couldn’t say anything that hinted to the pregnancy, she wanted to wait until she was ready to reveal it to her father. She felt Link squeeze her hand, and looked as he drank some of his drink, and smiled warmly at her. It would be okay, and she had to believe that. She couldn’t say no, and she sucked in a breath and took a bite. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Urbosa giving her a sweet smile before moving to talk with Daruk, and saw how Revali and Mipha were talking about their own respected races. She almost wished she could say it to her father, but she didn’t want to risk his anger from coming up into the light, and she held her breath as she swallowed the bite of her food. Link watched and felt bad. She was probably wanting something else right now. Something that her cravings was wanting if she had them now.

“You wanting something else?” Link whispered, “I can get you anything.” 

“No,” Zelda shook her head, “Better not.” 

“But,” Link tried once more, “You look like you wish for something to smooth out the cravings. Tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you! I’ll even cook it.” 

Zelda rose an eyebrow. “You cook?”

“Yes,” Link explained, “Dear father always came home late, and mother had been out tending to horses, I had to learn whenever they worked late and didn’t arrive back in time for dinner. I managed to get pretty good at cooking, and I’d cook for them too. They never came home without seeing food on the side for them.”

Zelda smiled softly. “I’m fine,” She replied, “Do not worry.”

Rhoam looked in their direction and smiled. “You two are getting along,” He noted, catching their attention, “When did this happen? I remember Zelda being eager to rid of you, Appointed Knight.” 

“Things change, m’lord,” Link replied, “She just got used to me.”

“Well, I hope you two grow to be good friends,” King Rhoam replied cheerfully, happy to know his daughter and Appointed Knight was finally getting along after so long, “Now, how’s the training going, Champions? Have you learned to control the Divine Beasts with ease?”

Daruk shrugged. “Still got a bit of trouble with Rudania, but I’m getting there,” he answered truthfully, not seeing the big issue, “I can get it to move now, but uh, needs to be a bit more easy for me if you wanna get rid of Ganon.” 

“Medoh is fine,” Revali added on, “I have little trouble controlling it now, and I know how to place up it’s force field to protect it from any attackers from the sidelines, so we’re good on that part.” 

“Ruta has been easy for me to move,” Mipha nodded, “I do believe there is no room for improvements to be able to control it easier. Ruta’s endless water stream has been truly useful for us Zoras and it stops any monsters.” 

Urbosa could only agree with them. “Naboris is just a Divine thing, I hate to see it go to waste. He moves at my commander, why, he even shoots out lightning.” 

Link gulped and paled a bit. “Lightning?” He repeated, “Naboris has lightning, like you do? Why, it sounds like Vah Naboris was made for you, Lady Urbosa.”

“Please, just call me Urbosa,” The gerudo chief waved her hand, “I suppose he was made for me, doesn’t it? I can’t wait to see Naboris take down Calamity Ganon into ashes. That will be the highlight of my life.” 

“It’ll be everyone’s,” Revali chuckled, “What else could be?”

Expect starting a family with the most beautiful girl Link had ever seen was his highlight other than riding Ganon of the world. But they could all agree on getting rid of Ganon was one highlight of their lives. 

Rhoam chuckled and lean into his seat as a servant took the plates from all of them, and he wiped his mouth. “Well, once Ganon is gone, we can all take it easy, but we’ll stay on guard. We do not know when Ganon could raise up once more.” 

“I agree, m’lord,” Link agreed, “We need to be on guard.”

After dinner, they all split in different ways. Link lead Zelda towards her chambers and whispered how he would come see her at nine once the castle died down into the quiet aura and he’d comfort her about whatever she wanted to cry about, and she nodded before pushing her way into her room and slammed the door. She felt like she was going to break down and her eyes landed on a picture of her mother, and her heart twisted. This was not how her mother could’ve seen her daughter doing seventeen years into her life. 

She slumped down on her bed and held her head into her hands as she gazed down at the papers the doctor gave her. The due date written on there, what she was going to have to do to have a healthy pregnancy. Her stomach didn’t do flips, but her hand landed on it, as if she was trying to feel for movement of her child, and she bite her lip as she sucked in a sharp breath. How could this happen? They should’ve known this could’ve happened before they did it, but they were too focused on each other to even think about what could happen after the deed was done.

Her head hit the pillow, and everything was slowly coming down on her. The pregnancy, the fear of Calamity coming down, her father finding out, and everything else that could land within the terrible slot. She groaned as she rubbed her temples. Her door opened a few moments later, and she saw Link stepping into the room, no sword on his back.

Just him.

There was no Champion knight in front of her, just the father of her child, just the boyfriend she had taken, just the man who had stolen her heart and she had his under their spell. Just the blond son of great Knight Larkin and Horse taker Dovina. Link. Just Link. 

He sat down on her bed, and she dove into his arms without a second thought. She gave off a sob, and he began rubbing his hand on her back, kissing her head lightly as he allowed her to cry. He just hoped she wouldn’t say the worst possible thing they could ever do and rid themselves of their possible child. His heart pounded as he asked her what she wanted to do now. What her choice was.

“I’m not killing it,” Zelda cried, “That’s not the choice, not going to be an option.” 

Link smiled widely. “Dare I ask if you’re serious,” He asked, “Dare I even blink to see if I’m dreaming or not?” 

“You’re not dreaming,” Zelda sobbed happily, “You’re not dreaming, Link.”

“Thank the Goddesses above!” Link sniffed, kissing her lightly. “I’m happy to know you’re not killing our little one, and I promise you, you’re not getting harmed, love. If he dare throw you out, you’re coming with me, and living with us, and dare if they throw us out, we’ll find another place to go. Build ourselves a house. A farm, with our horses.”

Zelda laughed lightly at Link’s words, it sounded like a vow almost. She knew how good he kept his word, he hadn’t left her side at all. “I do not doubt you,” She answered, “I do not doubt you at all, Appointed Knight.”

“And you shall never doubt,” Link replied.

The two kissed for a brief moment before they found themselves looking over the paper of things they needed to be aware of, and Link bite his lip. Mood swings could reveal it, but he could handle it, morning sickness would be a trouble too, cravings they would need to watch. He groaned. Everything would reveal this if Rhoam pieced it together, and he worried on it. She could feel the same fears coming off her boyfriend’s body as they held the same worries of their child. 

Being teens and expecting a child wasn’t easy. Now, they had to put up with it.

“You need sleep,” Link stated firmly, “You need to have enough sleep, and you’re going to need to eat more than you did at dinner tonight, my love. Call for me by a guard, and I’ll bring you whatever.” 

“I know,” Zelda sighed heavily, “I have to put up with your protectiveness for nine months now until the due date rolls around.” 

Link snickered. “That you do,” He agreed, “And you’ll always put up with it. I am your Appointed Knight, are I not? I’m going to be by your side forever.” 

“Cannot wait,” She rolled her eyes.

Moving out of her room when she was finally sleep, Link shut the door peacefully to note how there was no guards and he sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be hard to keep them both safe. He wanted his son or daughter to grow up as the pride and joy of their parents, and their grandfathers and grandmother. But how could he manage when Ganon could raise any moment without them knowing?

He couldn’t picture that happiness for his little one and he sent a silent sorry to the baby growing inside of his love and walked away to his own chambers.


	5. V.

Link sat on his bed and looked through what the guard had given him. All what Zelda had wanted and he hummed to himself as most of these he could manage without getting questioned, but some of them he couldn’t. It was only for breakfast and he could pick three or two things from the list from what was written on the scroll, and he bite his lip. If anyone found about this, questions would raise up. He knew this was going to be expected until the baby was born and the cravings stopped, but Link found himself liking how this was making him feel, he liked the feeling of knowing he was going to be a father! He liked it! He wanted to have kids with Zelda--yes this one was a shock--but they could do it.

He knew they could and he was sure they would. 

Yes, they could handle this. 

When he got the food, he walked towards the chambers Zelda held, and rolled his eyes when he heard the guards snickering about him having to get her food, though he glared when one asked why he was doing such a thing, and the glare shut them right up, and he waltzed into her room to find her dressed from vomiting a few moments ago, and he sat the plates down. 

He kissed her cheek before giving her the first plate of food, and leaned against the wall of her bed while watching her. His hand landed on her stomach and he smiled softly. His child was right there! His little one was growing under his hand. It felt great to know such a thing.

Link kissed her stomach and smiled happily at her as he watched her eat. After a moment, she gave him a confused look. “I love you,” Link said, “I even love you more knowing you’re with my child and no one else’s. No one else can have the pleasure of getting what I have!” 

“Goof,” Zelda commented, going back to her food.

“Your goof,” Link corrected, “No one else’s.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “How very lucky I am for having a goof as my Appointed Knight and father of my child. I cannot believe how your parents could’ve raised you.” 

“Hey, I basically raised myself,” Link pointed out, “Working late nights, always taking care of horses, and y’know, I did a good job. Plus, I swore to myself I’d always be there for my kid if I ever had one. Now, your highness, that we’re having one, I’m not going to be like what my parents had been. I’m always going to be there for her or him.” 

Zelda placed a hand on her stomach and smiled sweetly at him, kissing his cheek as Link flushed up pure red. “I do not doubt you will be,” Zelda smiled, “The tyke will be lucky to have you as their father.” 

“And you as their mother,” Link added.

“Yuck!” The two jumped at Revali’s voice and they found the Champions looking at them from the doorway with no guards around them, “Save the ‘happy baby talk’ for later, will you? We do not need flightless here to go soft before our deed is done.” 

Daruk swung an arm around Revali, despite the Rito’s protest at the action. “What Revali means is, he’s happy for the both of ya! So are we! Like we said, Ganon is going down.” 

“Do not touch me!” Revali squawked.

Mipha barely held in her giggles as Revali hide his face into his wings. “You’re really a big softy when it comes to us, aren’t you, Revali?” She asked.

“I am not soft,” Revali protested, “Not to you--not to anyone.”

Link rose an eyebrow. “You were soft on that little kid the other day in the Rito Village, y’know. You made the kid smile and happily run off to boast to their friends.” 

Revali crossed his wings. “The little one said he wanted to be like me--the greatest one around--how could I not be happy about that? I told him I’d teach him how to use a bow when he’s old enough.” 

“See? A big ol’ softy!” Daruk chuckled, “You can’t stop us from knowing.” 

Urbosa held a hand up to her mouth to stifle her laughter while Revali went on how he wasn’t a softy at all, and she looked over to her goddaughter. “Well, how are you feeling, little bird?” She asked, “Are you still throwing up?”

“Yes,” Zelda sighed, “Very much so.”

Link grabbed her hand. “It’ll only be for a few months. Do not worry, it’ll pass soon, you won’t even know you had morning sickness.” 

“Yes, yes, then what are you going to tell the king?” Revali asked, innocently too, and they all knew they should be talking about this now, “He’ll become more and more worried if he finds Zelda vomiting in the mornings, and he’s no stranger to morning sickness.” 

“He’s got a point,” Daruk agreed, “He’s seen Lady Julia with morning sickness before.” 

Zelda bite her lip. “I still wish to wait,” She whispered, “Father won’t do anything expect tell me to rid of it. Tell me I’m too young and shouldn’t be even thinking about being pregnant, much less he’ll threaten Link. Father will probably forbid Link to be the Appointed Knight.” 

For once, Revali had actually defended Link’s honor, saying how the King couldn’t do such a thing for Link held the evil’s bane, the Master Sword, and how no one else could even touch that sword without getting shocked. Plus, Link had pulled the sword out of the sleeping stone with ease while everyone else had almost died attempting the same thing. It was clear Link was the only one who could defeat Ganon along with the Champions and the Divine Beasts. 

All they needed was Zelda’s power unleashed and they would be golden.

Everyone stood still when they heard Revali say those things. Of course the Rito Champion than asked why everyone was staring at him and how he only said the truth, despite how much it hurt him to say such things. Link only smiled and patted his friend’s shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Link smiled, “It means a lot hearing that from you, Revali.” 

“It’s the only time you’ll ever have me defend you,” Revali hissed.

Link shrugged. “It still counts, my friend.” 

“I’d hate to interrupt,” Urbosa coughed, “But, we have more important matters. Telling King Rhoam of his grandchild incoming, and we’ll all be beside you as you speak, and I’m sure Link will always back you up.”

Link stood up and gripped his sword tightly as he gazed at his friends, and Zelda watched as his eyes darkened. “I made a swear,” Link explained, “I will not leave my love’s side, no matter what his lord says. He will need to accept this. If he shall not, he shall face troubles.” 

“Troubles, Appointed Knight?” Mipha asked, “Dare we ask what kind?”

“Family, Lady Mipha,” Link explained to his childhood friend, “Family troubles is what troubles m’lord will face on his own. He already pressures my love into being what she cannot so easily in his eyes. The pregnancy does not need stress.” 

“Bad for the baby,” Revali added, “Stress is not good the baby.” 

As the days went on, they were careful to note Rhoam’s actions and Link would lead Zelda to the restroom so she could throw up in piece, and he’d tell lies to cover up Zelda’s sickness, and Rhoam would buy them. It went on like this until Zelda had called them into a short meeting saying she was ready to explain everything to her father and Link was at her side, asking many questions. The main one being if she was sure of this choice for it could decide their future together, and she was sure. 

The Champions were worried but nodded as they kept their promise to stand by the princess as they awaited for Rhoam to show up to the lunch. It was Revali who requested Rhoam’s presence for lunch, and Zelda thanked the Rito, who told her to get it over with the best possible time--lunch--and here they were, waiting for the king and when he showed up, Link grabbed his love’s hand right away, holding his breath as his food was placed in front of him.

One look at Zelda’s food and you could question it deeply. 

That’s exactly what Rhoam had done. He had questioned his daughter’s choice for food, asking if it wasn’t a bit weird, and Zelda bite her lip before shrugging, saying she had heard of it and wanted to see if it was good. Link had added on saying it was an old folk dish, and Rhoam bought, yet, another lie.

Revali had gotten tired of waiting around and choose to give them another push. 

“So, your highness,” Revali began and Zelda looked at him with understanding eyes, signaling it was a good idea to start it up, “I heard you had good news.” 

“Good?” Daruk asked, raising an eyebrow, “I heard it was quite something!” 

“As did I,” agreed Mipha.

Urbosa took a sip of her drink. “Now,” She cooed, “Do not go crushing little bird into saying her news. Allow her to tell us on her own, little bird, you have the sword.” 

Link blinked. “Sword?” He asked, “Is that another saying of ‘you have the floor’? If so, I haven’t heard of that before.” 

“Quite,” Urbosa answered.

Rhoam shifted nervously, but he was wondering what the news was. “Oh?” He finally spoke up, “What’s this news, darling?”

“Well… I… uh…” Zelda began, rubbing her arm, “I’m not sure…” 

Link shook his head. “No, tell us,” He said, “Whatever it is, I’m sure it is great. Perhaps it’ll help us with Calamity?” 

She didn’t see this going towards anyway she wanted, and they could all tell, and they were hoping she would be able to get through with this soon as they didn’t wish to deal with an angry Rhoam. They could all see the king’s reaction going south, and Link’s parents would be informed soon too. Link could only wish he had told his parents sooner but he was going with Zelda’s wishes. 

He squeezed her hand tightly, showing she could go on and he’d be here to help explain it all. Zelda took one deep breath before closing her eyes, reopening them a moment later to find silence awaiting her. 

One look at her friends and boyfriend told her she had all the backup and comfort she would need later, and it was more than enough for her to go on speaking.

“Daddy,” Zelda breathed sharply, gazing into her father’s eyes, filled with wonder but that would soon be replaced with anger without doubt, “I’m… uh… I’m pregnant.” 

Silence greeted them as a fork was the only sound filling the room.


	6. VI.

Much like they thought, it was chaos when Rhoam had found out, and everyone was silent as he gritted his teeth at his daughter and demanded to know who she had been with, and Link stood up sharply, his hand rest on the sword, and the other by his hand, having to let go of Zelda’s when he stood up, and he watched as the King became even more furious at them--at him for doing such a thing--and that’s when Revali broke out saying how he couldn’t do much as Link held the petty sword which would seal away Ganon for good, and Rhoam frowned, he knew Revali was right. Link played a very important part, and they would be risking everything if Link were to stop being a Champion. 

The sword has chosen Link as its master, and no one else would do for it. It had to be Link--it had to be its chosen master--and if something were to happen, they would be in trouble. Link was the one who’d be protecting them, who else could do such a thing? No one. 

Rhoam gazed his disappointing gaze on his daughter, and gritted his teeth as he spoke with much anger revealing itself in his voice. “How could think about laying with this man--no--with this boy?” He asked, “You’re seventeen, Zelda! Barely old enough to bare a child--not even remotely old enough to lay with him!”

“Tis not her fault,” Link growled out, slamming his hand down, “Tis my fault, m’lord. I wooed her, I laid with her, and now, she’s baring my child and by Goddesses above, I dare not leave them alone.” 

Urbosa hummed as she watched. “He speaks truth,” She chimed in, “The eyes reveal all, m’lord, look for yourself and see the truth within him. See the truth within your daughter’s eyes as she speaks her truth about Appointed Knight!” 

“And see the truth about the child,” Revali added, “Tis innocent, yes? Dare you think about bringing harm upon the unborn? The innocent, which is your grandchild? Dare you think about riding her of it? Heartless you are, if you dare.” 

Daruk leaned back in his chair, one soft glance at Mipha, and his eyes hardened like a rock as he gritted his own teeth, showing off a side of him no one got to see but the Champions if he was angrier than he wanted to be. “Heartless you’ll be if you lay a hand on her, demanding it be gone, you’ll rid us of an innocent one once more if you rid her of the blessing given by the Goddesses.”

Mipha could only agree. “Yes,” She nodded, “Heartless, indeed.”

Rhoam looked between the champions, then to his daughter, to the Appointed Knight and he growled loudly as he closed his eyes. He did not think this was right. He wanted his daughter to have a life without worry--not to have a child at seventeen no less! How could she think it was a good idea to keep the child? Yes, he sounded heartless when thinking, but he wanted the best for her. This child during the era of Calamity was not the best time for a child.

Now he feared for her more than he did for his Kingdom, for his subjects, and it was because of the lone child growing within her. What if this set off her power on hold more than the stress had done? What if child would kill her during its birth? He growled at the thought of losing his daughter to something the horrible Knight placed within her from laying with her. 

“Birth the child but do not raise it,” Rhoam growled, “Give it up for adoption.” 

Link could feel Zelda growing weak at the suggestion, and he shook his head, unleashing his sword despite everyone’s reactions. “Nay,” He replied, “Shall not happen like that, we shall raise the child for it is ours. For it will be your grandchild, and for it shall be the next heir.” 

“Far too young to raise a child!” Rhoam spat out, “How will you do it?”

“They will learn,” Mipha explained, “Everyone is different, and thy shall be different too. What have you also challenge them too? Names?” 

“We are raising the child and that’s final,” Link barked, “You have no say in the matter, m’lord, what would Lady Julia think of your ways if she saw you now? Clearly we didn’t mean for this, but it is a blessing!” 

“For Hyrule,” Daruk added smugly. 

Revali smirked behind his wings and leaned back into his chair with ease as he watched this play out. “Agreed,” He said, “For Hyrule--for them--for us--for everyone--and for the Goddesses. If it is a problem, m’lord, simply do not concern yourself with it. Appointed Knight will never allow harm to his child and love.” 

“Including death,” Mipha nodded, “Link will protect them with his life.”

“I even back that up,” agreed Urbosa.

Zelda stood up with one motion and began walking out of the room, clearly not wishing to see this anymore, and she couldn’t think about her father being in the same room as her and she heard Link following her and she smiled happily when she felt his hand take hers. He smiled at her before leading her into his chambers, thinking Rhoam wouldn’t find them there. 

Once safely inside Link’s room, she watched as he locked the door and placed his sword by his bed, leading her into the bed, and he rubbed her back as she cried her eyes out, whimpering about how she knew her father wouldn’t be understanding and would just be plain mad at her, but she didn’t want to hear the words of giving the child away when it was born, and it made Link angry too. How could Rhoam suggest such a thing to his own daughter about his own grandchild? 

It didn’t seem right.

“I knew it,” Zelda whimpered, “He’d be mad and he would tell me to do something that has me not holding the child. That held me not being able to keep the child.” 

Link bite his lip. “We will,” He commented, “I will do everything to make sure we still have our child, love, and I swear I will not allow anything to happen. If he dares to try something, I will react.” 

“Promise?” Zelda asked, holding her stomach.

“Of course,” Link smiled, “Tis our child after all on the line.” 

Zelda closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment, slowly breathing out as she took in Link’s words. “I do hope he’ll be able to understand,” She whispered, “I do not want to give this child up, I know we could raise the little one, yes, it would take time, but we would be able to do it! How can he not understand? How can he not trust us? His own daughter, for Goddesses’s sake!”

“I know, I know,” Link said, agreeing. 

“But how can he not trust me? How could he even suggest I give the tyke up?” Zelda asked, biting her lip, “I know mother wouldn’t want that.” 

“I know Lady Julia wouldn’t want that,” Link agreed once more, “But I will protect you, and our little one from m’lord, I promise you, my love.”

Zelda nodded slowly and she rubbed her stomach a bite and sighed heavily as she thought about Rhoam’s reaction once more and she closed her eyes with hurt. She didn’t like how her father had reacted to the news of his grandchild, but the Champions were right. It was an innocent life that he wanted to rip away from the tyke’s parents. Who could even think about doing such a thing? 

It seemed like Link could read her mind as he kissed her cheek and whispered how everything would be fine, and they had the Champions to back them up, and they would have others as well. They also didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore, and they could be happy about that, and he’d be proud to show off the beautiful woman in front of him to show the world no one else could say he had a child growing right beside him every step of the way and it was the wielder of the Master Sword, the hero of Hyrule, and the princess of Hyrule’s child.

Zelda smiled as her hand landed on Link’s head as he kissed her stomach and nuzzled her happily as he got up and placed his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around. The happiness was broken by a knock at the door and Link growled and grabbed his sword before moving to the door, asking who it was, and he settled down when he heard Revali answer, and opened the door to see the Champions. 

He allowed them inside and shut the door, locking it too.

“M’lord is still angry,” Revali sighed heavily, “But we will do all we can to keep him away for as long as you wish, Princess Zelda, that we promise.”

“Thank you,” Zelda replied, “But I do not if that is necessary.” 

Link blinked, and rose an eyebrow. “You do not know?” He asked, “I know. It is necessary. He’ll try something, I feel it within.”

Urbosa nodded, grabbing her own weapon which was resting behind on her back, upon her shield. “I swear to Lady Julia’s grave, your highness, he will not harm your unborn, and I swear to the Goddesses above us, Link will also do such a thing.”

“Always!” Link grinned, “How could I not?”

“Leave the king to us,” Daruk smirked, “And focus on your child.”

Mipha smiled. “Do you have a gender in mind you wish your child to be? Any names?”

Zelda shifted to be more comfortable, and hummed softly. “I just hope the tyke will be healthy, and whatever name we choose, I’m sure I’ll love it just like the child.” Link held her hand tight. “What do you wish for?”

“I’d like a boy,” Link confessed, “Maybe a girl. I have no name in mind.”

“Course you would want a boy,” Revali scoffed, “But I think I’d like to see a little girl running around--away from you petty Knight--and interested in bows.”

Link rolled his eyes. “And it figures you would want our child to be into bows,” He laughed as did the others, Revali just shrugged, “Whatever our little one is into, it’ll be just fine, and I know his or her’s aunts and uncles will teach them whatever they wish to learn.”

“Always!” Daruk nodded.

They all heard an angry knock on the door and Link growled lowly and held his weapon tighter, and the Champions did as well. Zelda whimpered and Urbosa was quick to hold her tight, muttering curse words in her language at the thought of King Rhoam coming near her goddaughter. How could he think about ever telling her to rid herself of the child but kept it till the tyke’s birth!? That was just cruel. She glanced at Revali and nodded, the Rito smirked before pulling out the Great Eagle Bow and stormed over to the king and squawked angrily in his face before pulling out an arrow.

Daruk was quick to step beside his friend and pull out his own weapon, smacking it down into his face, and Mipha took out her spear before standing beside Daruk, and Link moved into the front with the Master Sword unleashed and held the King’s glare with ease.

Two people. Two different objectives, but one was the winner this battle at the moment, and they both knew. Link growled, and Rhoam huffed angrily at the boy, but they knew Link couldn’t stop being a champion--he held the Master Sword.

The key to Ganon’s defeat.

Along with Zelda’s sealed power that was still awaiting it’s awaking and Link had a good idea on what could unleash it, but he wasn’t sure about it at all yet. He was going to keep his promise, however, and he was going to protect his unborn child and lover with his life!

Link growled, and held his sword tighter. “What do you want?” He hissed, “Didn’t you ruin her mood enough? Didn’t you ruin my mood enough, m’lord?”

“I know she’s here, boy,” Rhoam spat out, “I wish to speak with my daughter!”

“Oh?” Revali asked, “About what?”

Daruk frowned. “Better not be anything to do with this ‘adoption’ cause it ain’t going to happen! Not while we’re around,” He smirked smugly, “Understand?”

“What other choice does she have!?” Rhoam growled.

“Raise it!” Link challenged, “With me! But by the Goddesses above, she is not giving up our child! Do you understand, m’lord? Think of Lady Julia! Would she wish this upon her daughter? Would she wish upon her daughter to give up a blessing given? Would she wish for her grandchild to be given up? I think not.”

Rhoam stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down with Link’s words playing in his mind non-stop. “Do not bring my love,” He warned, “You dare not talk back to me and tell what I should think about.”

“I dare,” Link said, “I dare so much.”

“You…!”

Zelda’s voice came behind them, and the Champions stepped aside to see Urbosa holding the shaking princess, and Link dropped his stance to check on his love and kissed her head, whispering to her, trying to calm her down. Rhoam felt his entire being stopped when he noted tears on his little girl’s face and he bite his lip, worriedly but he knew she didn’t care about him anymore.

…not after his suggestion.

“Daddy,” Zelda pleaded, “You have no control in what I do. You do not control what I do. You do not decide on what I want, and I want this child. I want to raise it with Link, and nothing will either change something like that.”

“Darling…”

“Please, daddy, step back, and allow me to handle this,” Zelda said, “Let us try!”

Link took her hand. “Please,” He added.

Rhoam couldn’t even reply to those, he just gazed down at the ground before walking away from them, and he heard another sob and knew the Champions and Link were comforting her once more.

Why couldn’t his anger go?


	7. VII.

As Zelda entered her second trimester, she kept working at trying to find what could unleash her powers. Link found he had mixed feelings about it. Despite what his mother had told him about pregnancy guidelines, he worried. He was constantly pestering her to be sure not to carry anything heavy when she was at the Castle, and to keep her feet up when she took a break. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that in what she was doing, breaks was another way to piss off her father beforehand, and a bit as of now. 

The first time she entered her room with him following, complaining of sore feet, he gave her a foot massage. It almost made up for the morning sickness she was cursed to have until it was at the time where it wouldn’t come for her anymore. But Link didn’t stop at a foot rub. A few nights later, when she complained of a backache, Link stopped immediately what he was doing with his father and began working away at her back to stop the pain. She didn’t think twice before allowing out a moan of relief when his hands worked at the tense muscles. Soon, she felt relaxed, and the sensation of his hands gliding over her back became more sensual. Larkin had watched his son with ease and smiled at how his own memory kicked in when Dovina was pregnant with Link, and he chuckled before leaving the lovebirds alone.

The back messages back routine for them, three times a week, although she pictured Link refusing once to practice with his sword, it never did happen. The only problem for him was the eyes he felt on the back of his head. With Rhoam’s anger, it had been clear what he could say and what he could do. There was no way of not knowing what could set the king off--despite Larkin and Dovina happy about the little one’s soon arrival into the world when the little one was ready. Link had rarely cared after the day of the truth on what Rhoam had thought or his emotional state was. Instead all his attention turned at the mother of his child, and being pregnant with his child didn’t just give him an excuse to stay around his love more, but it also made her seem more beautiful and made him care more about her emotional and physical state. He’d throw it all away at the demands of his legacy’s line.

He even learned to bake, having realized it would be a quick way to calm Zelda down when she was upset, sadness and anger. Like a few weeks ago when Rhoam had accidentally made her sad, he had baked up an apple pie with his mother to cheer her up. Who knew his child could make her hate so many things but love his baking skills? Then there was the time when Urbosa had set her off by mistake, he baked her mother’s own little treat of a chocolate torte. She had forgotten all about the comment made by Urbosa, lucky for the Gerudo Champion.

The changes to her body amazed him. She was starting to show, a small round bump peeking out of where it usually sat flat. He wanted to touch her, to caress her gently swelling curves. She was like a Goddess, an icon of motherhood; she glowed and sparkled. The best part was; she was all his’ and no one else’s. 

At one part, Mipha had taken Zelda out to see if there was anything she would like for the baby to have, and the two had found different styles of clothing, but in Zelda’s mind, she was keeping her eyes out for a gender-neutral type. That way, they wouldn’t have to return anything if the gender was wrong.

“What about this one?” Mipha asked, holding up a onesie.

“Um,” Zelda grimace, “It looks like… well, I do not know about that one. The colors look like its for a boy.” 

Mipha nodded and placed it back on the rack, glancing around the store. “Well, I’m sure they’ll have gender neutral outfits here somewhere,” She hummed, “Dare I ask how your father is taking this news? How did Link’s parents take it?”

“Larkin and Dovina were much more accepting of it, and I think--no swear--Dovina jumped for joy,” Zelda chuckled, “However, my father is still not happy, he doesn’t even wish to speak with us unless it’s for Champion business.” 

Mipha held a face. “I must say, I wish to be more nice with this but, I hate your father’s reactions to this. I’m surprised he hasn’t tried anything yet, I was sure he would’ve done something in order to try to get what he wants, you know? It just doesn’t seem like him to just leave something like that,” She explained.

“I understand,” Zelda agreed, “Unlike father, Larkin was actually quite thrilled. Dovina gave us Link’s old blanket and stuffed horse, to which he jumped and flushed up brightly. It seems he’s not happy to know his old baby things are being shown to me, but it is quite cute.”

“Did his parents buy him girly things?” Mipha asked. 

“Mostly, yes,” Zelda chuckled, “Of course, they were doing something similar to us and waiting until the baby is born to find out, but they had bought the wrong things. Why, Dovina even said she had a feeling it would’ve been a boy if Larkin hadn’t tried to change her mind.”

Mipha smirked. “It seems I’ve found more information about Link, Revali would be laughing his little feathers off, and teasing Link to the end of his days,” She giggled behind her hand. 

Zelda gave her own smile. “Speaking of which,” She hummed, “I see you’re more close with Revali now. You usually wouldn’t speak with him, but now, you’re with him more than you’re with Sidon. I had come to complain to me about it once when we visited Zora’s Domain for a meeting once.”

“Ah, yes, I see. Yes, I have been more close to Revali, and I’ve gotten that figured out with Sidon, now. Revali is teaching him about bows, Sidon is enjoying himself greatly, he cannot seem to stop talking about Revali, and hopes more meetings will be held in Zora’s Domain.”

Zelda gave her a smile, she had said something along the lines when she was first asked about what she thought of Link. Of course, there had been more words which explained bluntly what she thought, but her thoughts had changed, and now he was the father of her child. Her heir. She could see something similar for Mipha and Revali. Up until a few months ago, Zelda had only ever thought of Mipha and Revali’s closeness as friendship. Sure, she would wonder why Sidon would cling to Revali’s leg, begging for another lesson, but now she knew her answer to why. Sidon approved of Revali and he prayed the Rito would date his sister, perhaps marry her as well. She gave Mipha a knowing look and watched as the Zora’s face light up with embarrassment and began stuttering how it wouldn’t go down like that, and all Zelda could do was laugh.

Quickly, she turned to take out another onesie, it was more suited for gender neutral, and she smiled softly at the thought of her child wearing this. It was blue-and-white, much like the Champions’ wear. There was writing on it, “Forget the Knight in shining armor, I want the sword,” she smiled happily at it. Link would no doubt be laughing at this, and would like this. She showed Mipha, and the Zora nodded before showing her a onesie of agua, words saying, “Daddy’s a hero and Mommy is his queen but I’m the important one,” and the two laughed before taking both of them to pay. 

A few days later, Link came home from practicing to find Zelda weirdly tense and agitated. When he asked her what was wrong, she growled for him to shut up. Then, she began accusing him of taking things without her knowing, as she couldn’t find her journal. 

“Honey, I didn’t do anything, I know how you’d get if you found something missing,” Link stated.

“You moved my journal,” She pointed out.

“Yes, but with your permission, we both agreed it’d be easier for you if it was on lower grounds so you didn’t risk falling,” Link replied.

“Oh? So you thought it be good all together to rid of the journal for good? So I wouldn’t risk hurting myself when trying to get it?” She growled, “Great, just great!” 

“What? No! Zelda, darling, I didn’t move your journal, perhaps you’ve just misplaced it. I’ll look for it myself, love, then you can go back to work on whatever it is. Okay? We’ll get everything settled,” Link promised.

She groaned and sat down on her bed. “Why bother? I looked for it everywhere, and I know I didn’t place it on a higher shelf, if I did, I would’ve asked for you to get it for me before you left,” She rubbed her eyes, “Perhaps I forgot it in the courtyard.”

Link nodded. “See? I’ll go check there, and if I can’t find it, I’ll ask around. Look, I’ll find it, and nothing to be worrying about. People lose things all the time, and I know you. You take extra care of your things,” He explained.

“Please, just go find it,” Zelda pleaded, “I need to go over my notes. I believe I’ve found something to help me unlock my power. It truly is important.” 

So he did exactly what she asked. He went out into the courtyard and asked around if they had seen the princess’s journal, and after a few good rounds of asking around, a guard finally handed it over, saying he was about to give it to his captain to see if he knew who it belonged to. Link thanked him greatly before moving back towards Zelda’s chambers, well, their chambers as Link had began sleeping there so he could keep his eyes on her better. They would set up the crib in the corner of the room, which Daruk had helped them clean out, as it was just filled of unused things Zelda didn’t need anymore. 

After a few minutes of getting her journal back, she looked at him. “Can you hold me?” She asked softly, biting her lip.

Link smiled and moved so he could hold her from the back, and rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly. “Of course,” He cooed, “No need to ask.”

She gave him a look which allowed him to know she was happy with him, from what he had learnt, and she went to look over her notes, and by the thousands of words, Link felt his head spinning. “I do believe the spring of courage could do it,” She explained, “The spring of Power and Wisdom didn’t do much, not a single sign, the Courage spring is all we have left to try. If this fails, I do not know what could be done in activating my power, and who knows how much time we have.” 

“Hey, now, what I tell you? Do not go worrying about the power,” He explained softly.

She folded her arms, allowing her journal to drop onto her lap, it pulled the fabric across her small bump of the abdomen. Whether it was intentional or not, it greatly showed the fact she was with his child, and his child only. “I have too, Link,” She shot back, “What else can we do? Calamity will raise up, and destroy everything in his path. Us, included. I cannot have that, and my power will help us! But if I cannot unleash it? We’re doomed.” 

He didn’t like when she thought like that, and she knew it all too well. She didn’t like it either, but she had to, she knew it all rested on her and Link’s shoulders despite what the Champions said. Yes, the Divine Beasts would help, they would help drain Ganon’s power to the point where Link could handle it, but it would be tough knowing a child was being drawn into the middle of this and could be without a father if Ganon got what he wanted and killed Link. Link blinked and was quick to dry the tears forming in Zelda’s eyes when she thought about what could happen to Link if something went bad and it hurt him when she thought like that, but they knew thoughts like that could enter their minds. He thought about what could happen if she died during childbirth, and it tore him apart, but he’d still raise their little one the best he could without her if it came down to that. 

He wouldn’t be alone as he would have the Champions help, and when his child was old enough, they would learn about their mother. He wouldn’t dare try to keep their mother from them, even it was just stories of her, and an picture he’d take from an album Rhoam held dearly.

Zelda sighed heavily as she leaned against Link’s form, and felt him wrap arms around her, hugging her tightly, but allowed her to breath with just enough space. She left loved and protected when she was with him, and she knew their child would be too.  
Both had read in a pregnancy book given to them by Dovina, that “enhanced sexual arousal” would come with the second trimester, both had thought it would be a joke, but it proved wrong. Link could count many times on his hands when Zelda had pulled him away from the others, and dragged him with her, and both would admit, when they thought it was no longer a joke anymore, they would almost miss it. 

Still, Zelda was a bit pissed for not being able to find her journal and only to find out she had left it out in the courtyard, but she was able to stop that feeling when Link promised they could go try the Spring of Courage in the morning or some time later today, and she smiled happily before kissing her boyfriend’s cheek. The happy time was ended when Rhoam knocked on the door and entered with a look which made her think maybe he finally had ended his anger towards them. Link frowned heavy, biting back a snarky reply, and blinked when the king sighed and held out a present wrapped up. Zelda unwrapped it and gasped when she saw handmade blanket, with the words, “Little Blessing” written smack down in the middle of it. The blanket was mint-green with swirls of white.

Rhoam looked at his daughter, and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of the right words to say before sighing. “I’m sorry I was so upset,” Rhoam admitted, “I’m just scared for you, darling, your mother died and I swore to myself if you ever got pregnant, I’d be there, but I snapped. I didn’t expect it to be this early in your life, so I thought of every way to show how sorry I was. This came to me, the blanket, and I spent so many weeks, maybe months on it. I admit, Impa helped me.”

“With the words?” Link guessed, “Cause they look so perfect, Impa did it.”

“Yes, she did,” King Rhoam nodded, “I couldn’t do such a thing. However, everything else was me, and her choice on colors, as I couldn’t think of the right color. So, you have mint green with white swirls.” 

“Daddy, it’s perfect,” Zelda smiled.

Rhoam smiled and clapped his hands together, nodding his pleasure. “I’m glad,” He replied, “Now, I’ll leave you two alone.” 

“See?” Link asked when Rhoam left the room, “Everything’s okay, and your power will be unleashed soon enough, and we’ll be golden. Our little one’s future is going to be just like we planned. Perfect and nothing else.”

She could only smile happily at him, happy to know she was his’ and he was hers forever as the child was binding them together. Just like the Goddesses wanted of them, both of them were sure of that fact.


	8. VIII.

Link clutched the reins tight. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Zelda as they sat on their horses. She noticed his tense figure and laughed a bit, and Link bite back a frown. He didn’t know what was so funny when he was trying to make sure she wouldn’t be getting hurt.

“Staring at me won’t make us get there any faster,” Zelda laughed.

“I just do not want anything happening to you while we’re at the spring,” Link countered. 

She laughed once more. “You just want to find out the little one’s gender,” She replied, knowing very well enough it was the truth, “You do know the doctor and keep a secret.” 

He was silent for a moment. “It’s going to be my first time seeing our tyke, I can’t help it. But I also do not wish to know the gender, for I thought it should be a surprise. I do not care about the gender! As long as he or she is healthy.” 

They finally stopped at the spring’s calming waters being splashed around, and Link helped her off her horse and down towards the pound, and stood still at the back, waiting for her to finish up. He prayed that it would be time for the power to unleash, and if it failed, who knows what it could do to her? She wanted her power to be shown already, and Link was starting to fear himself. Mostly for his future family on the incoming, and he bite his lip. He heard her whispering the same words she had done at the Power and Wisdom spring, and he closed his eyes hard and prayed. Please, just let her unleash it!

They needed it, more than anything.

Link turned around to see her coming out of the spring, and he took her hand and kissed it gently, gazing up into her eyes. “I take it things didn’t go well?” He asked, “No sign?”

For a moment, it seemed like she would say yes. She would tell him she did have a sign, and knew what to do to unleash her powers, but instead, she looked sadly and shook her head. Link felt a wave of anger wash over him. So the Goddesses would allow her to have a child with him--but not her powers? How could they suddenly think that was a good idea? Did they even know how much they need said powers?!

“Afraid not,” Zelda sighed.

“It’s okay, we’ll try something else,” Link assured her, unsure of his own words as he took his hand and began walking towards their horses, “I wonder why the Goddesses aren’t responding to you, they should be.”

She shrugged, starting to think it was hopeless by now. “I do not know,” She mumbled under her breath, “But I’m starting to get annoyed by this. They want us to rid of Calamity, but how can we when I do not have my powers?”

He smiled tenderly at her. “Do not get worked up about this,” He replied, “Deep breaths, and let’s focus on the baby for now. We will try again later. That is a promise, love.”

“Of course it is a promise, you always promise me these things, and it’s a wonder how some of them come true,” Zelda laughed happily, “Perhaps our child will have that skill in promising things for others.”

“I hope so,” Link admitted, “But I’d like if they had your looks.” 

In her happiness, she didn’t bother correcting him the baby would have his looks, and kept her mouth shut as they rode off towards the castle once more. Link then said they should get to their appointment, and Zelda sighed before nodding and heading into the direction of the doctor. He stayed beside her all the way.

They strolled up to the door a few minutes after and Link pushed the door open for her, and Zelda patted his cheek before walking in, Link following her a moment later and held his breath as he saw what others laid before them. Many couples, and they all stopped to see the royal couple. He held his face high as he helped her sit down and took her hand, and looked away from anyone giving them looks. A total curse about being a young couple and expecting, most people didn’t like the idea. 

Especially since it was Zelda who was knocked up by her Appointed Knight without even thinking of their duties first.

Finally, when they were called, Link stood up with her in his arms and strolled into the room, despite her hisses of how she could walk. No way would he be taking any chances of his little one being harmed, nor Zelda being harmed for that matter. The same doctor smiled happily at them, allowing Link place her down on a bed so they could look at the little one.

“First ultrasound, Appointed Knight? Exciting!” The doctor smiled.

Zelda smiled at him before glancing at Link. “It is,” She replied, “He’s nervous.”

“I’ll need to take measurements first, hang tight, and then we’ll get to see if the baby is willing to cooperate,” replied the Doctor.

Zelda gripped Link’s hand, waiting in silence. The only sounds in the room where ones of a keyboard being tapped on, and beeps with the equipment they had.

“Ah, here’s the little one’s face!” 

Link shifted a bit seeing the shifting shapes of what looked to be the baby’s eyes and mouth, which were only dark holes, and he glanced worriedly at his girlfriend. Luckily the doctor caught the knight’s look and smiled before patting his arm.

“No worries, it’s normal, every baby looks like this on the ultrasounds,” explained the doctor, “I can’t see anything out of the ordinary. The tyke is perfectly healthy from what I can tell. Nothing to be worrying about.”

Link’s mouth dropped when he saw tiny fingers flexed and curled, and his mouth suddenly felt drier than he remembered it being. “Our baby,” He whispered.

“I can’t believe it,” Zelda cooed.

After a few more minutes, the doctor turned to face them. “All the measurements are done, and I got some pictures. I also happen to know the gender if you’re interested in knowing.”

“No,” They shook their heads, “A surprise.” 

“Ah, yes, the wonderful thing of a surprise gender, I always like those young folks who wish for a surprise. Well, I’ll get the pictures.”

The pictures showed what they had seen. They could so easily make out their baby, and Link felt his eyes swelling with pride as he took Zelda’s hand and lead her out of the room, ignoring the looks from everyone around them as he helped her up on her horse, and heard an older woman mumbling to her husband about how he couldn’t do things like that for her, and the man sighed before saying how they didn’t own horses, so how could he do things like that anyways?

The ride was fairly quiet minus the talk about the baby names, what names they agreed on for what gender, and he held his breath as the castle came into view. He never liked going through castle town when it was so noticeable that she was pregnant by him, everyone would give out looks to them, and he hated the whispers the most though, and he growled sharply at them once more, and took out his sword and pointed at a man who once demanded for the pregnancy to be gone.

For the first time, everyone had seen the Appointed Knight’s rage side, and no one wished to see it again, and he smiled happily knowing he could make everyone shut about it.

The two of them were greeted by the Champions.

“How did it go?” Revali asked, “Any luck?”

“No,” Zelda sighed, “None.”

Urbosa shook her head and crossed her arms before gazing up at the sky. “I cannot see how this must go on,” She growled, “The Goddesses above! The power should be here already! What are they waiting for anyways?”

“Perhaps the child?” Daruk suggested, “Maybe they wish for the child to be born before the power is here. That could be why.”

“Maybe,” Mipha agreed.

Zelda hummed, rubbing her stomach gently before sighing. She didn’t think her powers were going to be revealed any time soon. “I just hope we can figure it soon,” She explained heavily, “Who knows how much time we have left before Calamity arrives.” 

“And who knows when the little one will arrive,” Daruk added.

“Yes, that too, my friend,” Link agreed, “But we will handle this all.” 

One day, after training, he had taken the time to look at his girlfriend a bit better to see how much she was really showing now, being well into the second trimester of the pregnancy and his heart pounded more fast than he could’ve thought it could be. She didn’t look more beautiful to him than before, but there was a certain glow about her now, and it made him beam widely as the days went on. Of course the power was still locked and they couldn’t figure out why, but that was the farthest thing on his mind right now when he saw her. He bite his lip as he watched her study more and more about the Guardians, what could help her unleashed the hidden power within, and he managed to sneak a feel when his baby kicked for the first time ever, and his eyes watered before he brushed the tears away. He could cry all about that later, but right now they needed to focus. He needed to focus.

Then, when she was going to try another way to unlock her power, he had enough and took her hand, almost begging her to stop trying for a while. They had all the time they had right now, but she needed to think about the baby. All this wasn’t going to be good for the tyke and she knew this.

Before they could even turn back, a guardian which had been malfunctioning came towards them, and it’s red mark laser dead on Link’s back, and when Zelda noticed, she shrieked, and Link was quick to turn with the sword out. But, he froze. He couldn’t move, his feet didn’t allow it, and his brain was slowly changing gears into a flight or fight response. For the first time, it was going to be flight.

… Until Zelda pushed him out of the way and held her hand up so high, golden light shined from it and blasted the guardian and anything within its radius away so hard, everything must’ve been destroyed. All Link could do was staring wide eyes, open mouth, and everything that came with shock at his love, while Zelda was taking deep breaths to calm herself down, only to be swept into a hug. She could barely make out the words Link was stuttering.

“You did it!” Link cried, “Your power! It’s unlocked!”

“What?” Zelda gasped, “It is?”

Link nodded, “Yes,” he answered, “It is. The power-I saw it-it was huge! It blasted the guardian away from us so hard, I think you broke it. Do not you see, my love? It must’ve been a final test to see if you could believe in yourself.”

“I cannot believe it,” She whispered, “I truly have it unlocked.”

“Which means-we have everything to defeat Calamity now,” Link stated firmly, “Your power was the last thing we needed in order to be able to do so, now we’re ready to fight. All we need is to wait.”

Zelda bite her lip. “What about the baby?” She asked.

“They’ll be fine,” He kissed her, “You’ll be safe until you’re needed in the fight, okay? Everything else will fall in place. Just worry about the baby now until the big moment of our lives.”

She could only believe him and do what he had told her. Now, it was time to worry about her unborn.


	9. IX.

The dawn of a new day rose up, blinding the man laying in the bed, and he whined softly before moving onto his side, pulling his girlfriend tighter towards him, hands moving to cup the rounded bump, it was now considered out of habit whenever they slept. They had gotten used to the feeling of the bump being there instead of not, and he hummed before cracking open one eye, and huffed slightly at how the light managed to shine through the curtains, and he rolled his eyes before shutting his eyelids once more, and took a deep breath. Times like these were perfect, and it gave him the chance to forget the raising danger coming towards them for once, but this happy feeling would not last, he knew all too well. 

He, suddenly, felt his girlfriend shift and wake up with a sigh, and he smiled happily and buried his face into her neck, mumbling the soft words of good morning, and kissing the limb softly, and she hummed in reply, still sleepy as well. 

“I wish we didn’t have to get up,” Link complained, not allowing her to move from his grip, he always felt lonely when she moved out of the bed, despite being just a few footsteps away.

“I know, I wish so too,” Zelda replied, “But we have too. It’s the final meeting of the champions today, Impa has said she’s felt the earth shake a little, and fears its Calamity arriving early.”

Link was a bit shocked.

“The earth shook? How can Impa tell just from that? At the very least I’d say I would need to see clouds of smoke to know,” Link responded. 

“It’s Impa, Link, she’s always saying things, but they always come true,” Zelda said, sitting up and Link popped up on his elbows, his eyes furrowed forward as he thought about her words, nodding when he agreed, “I’m afraid we won’t have much time left for Calamity, and I’m more scared than ever for our tyke.” 

His hand went firmly to rest on the rounded swell of her stomach and kissed it gently.

“Hey now,” Link cooed, “You’re strong, I’m strong, Calamity is too but not while we have the Divine Beasts and your power on our side! Darling, we’ll win this, and our little one won’t be harmed. Didn’t I say I would protect you? I keep my word, I will. Our child won’t be harmed by anything while I’m around.”

Zelda gave him a shaky smile, clearly still worried. “Okay,” She said at last, her voice a bit shaky. 

“Everyone here is going to help us. The best they can. You just need to worry about locking him away with your power,” Link explained, “You won’t be on the battlefield for long, I’m going to be there with the Champions, Divine Beasts, and Guardians to keep me safe. Everything will work out perfectly fine.”

“That’s what we said about waiting to say anything about our relationship,” Zelda giggled, as did Link, “But that’s not what happened, now did it?”

Link shook his head. It didn’t happen like that, but he was happy it didn’t work out like they wanted too because if it had, they wouldn’t be having their little bundle of joy at the very moment. For that, he could not be angry about it.

He kissed her cheek. “No, it didn’t, but I’m glad,” He admitted, “Because we have our joy on the way.” 

“That is true,” Zelda agreed, placing a hand on her bump and smiled softly at it, she couldn’t wait to finally meet the little one.

By Eleven thirty, the meeting was taking place. Link had taken notice of something though. Mipha and Revali had been sitting dangerously close together while Daruk and Urbosa sat at their same seats. If Revali was willing to allow Mipha to be that close to him, was something up? A smile appeared on his face. Yeah, there had to be. Why else would they be so close? Revali didn’t even show he was happy to have the Champions as his friends. Mipha could bring out his softer side for sure.

He kept quiet through most of the meeting until he broke the silence while they all agreed on the battle plan, and grinned widely as Revali saw his expression and gave a confused one in return.

“Revali,” Link called, “What’s with you being close to Lady Mipha?”

Revali looked like he might up but he held still as he and Mipha shared a look before green eyes moved back to the Appointed Knight, and the Rito shifted awkwardly, and cleared his throat. “We’re friends,” He said, “Why would we not sit together?”

Link pouted and puffed out his cheeks, looking like a child being told no to something they wanted badly. Zelda whacked him lightly for the expression, almost jealous looking.

“Cause you never do it with any others,” Link pointed out, “It’s always Mipha.” 

“There is nothing going on between us, Appointed Knight,” Revali hissed, flushed up bright red as well as Mipha, a shade brighter than her usual red color.

Daruk chuckled, and joined in. “Y’know, little guy might have a point! You two do look closer than anyone else, that’s saying something cause they’ve got a child on their hands. Why, you look closer than they do. Tell us, is something going on? Perhaps a relationship? We won’t judge,” Urbosa nudged him, and Daruk shrugged, “I’m just saying, Revali doesn’t always allow people to come close to him at all. This looks like a first.”

Mipha bite back a reply, a shy one. “Well, I do not see how,” She tried but trailed off. 

“You two know we do not judge each other,” Urbosa replied, “We’re all friends, and we support each other. I find you calm the little sassy voe down, and that’s is saying something! He’s usually all about snarky remarks.”

Revali shifted uncomfortably before Mipha rubbed her arm, and he sighed heavily before putting his feathers into his face, mumbling about how they could all shut up for the rest of the meeting. He’d remark with his usual tone, and sassiness according to Urbosa as he was the king of being sassy. Mipha smiled gently at the addition to his sentence when he added that in, and they all chuckled. It was nice hearing them laugh for once during a meeting, forgetting about Calamity for a moment. 

At the very least, everyone was happy. After the meeting, they all agreed they would take a walk, go by a lake and relax. They chose Lake Kolomo. It was the first time Link had seen Revali willing to go into the lake and take a swim as usually he’d be refusing saying how his feathers would be ruined. There, Daruk had made a comment saying how the Rito was totally in love with Mipha, and vice versa, and for once, he could agree. Urbosa stayed close to Zelda, feeling the child kick when Link and Daruk were pulled into the lake for a swim. Times like these made their friendship grow even more than it already was.

“Did you decide on names?” Urbosa asked.

Zelda’s gaze shifted towards her godmother and she shook her head. “No,” She replied, it was half true, “We cannot decide on two. One for each genders. We’re thinking about gender neutral names, but they sound boyish or girlish too much for us.” 

Urbosa nodded in understanding. “I see, it can be tricky to decide,” She agreed, smiling when she remembered a similar problem to her dear friend, “You’re mother had the same problem when you were born. She just couldn’t think of a good name, but she settled on Zelda when she thought of the legendary princess in all those legends you were told of as a child.”

“I remember those,” Zelda hummed, “The first hero and princess casting away Calamity together, along with the sword Link wields today. I’m amazed he’s able too, even now.” 

Urbosa smiled softly as she looked down at the sword Link placed on a log. She was even amazed when he showed up with it settled on his back, walking around like he was the greatest knight ever. “I remember that moment,” She recalled, “You looked so upset to know the very boy you saw as a child during an important event wielding it. What a fit you threw when King Rhoam told you he’d be your Appointed Knight. Larkin was more than impressed and Dovina cried happy tears.”

Zelda flushed up when Urbosa began retelling the tale. She didn’t need to hear the first time she and Link met as teenagers! She remembered seeing the small boy, barely taller than all the other boys his age, with the light brownish-golden hair, shining blue eyes, clothed in some farmer style clothing. How her heart pounded at the sight, and how she waved at him with a small smile, and he waved back before sneaking around to greet her for the first time. How he greeted her with shyness, holding out his hand as he said his name first and kissed her hand, and then acted normally with her unlike how everyone else would be all formal.

It was what she liked about him. They became good friends after that, he’d come to the castle with his father, and smiled at her before sneaking away with her while Larkin and Rhoam spoke about knightly things. If she could tell her five year old self that she’d be with him after all these years, she’d bet the five year old wouldn’t be so happy, sticking out a tongue and making grossed out sounds.

“Hmm, you’re smiling,” Urbosa pointed out, “What are you thinking about?”

“Oh?” Zelda asked, before flushing up more, “Ah! I was just thinking about back then. Our first meeting as children.”

Urbosa laughed. “I see,” She patted her shoulder, “Remembering meeting the love of your life for the first time is always special. Please, do not allow me to stop you, little bird.”

“Stop her doing what?” Link’s voice came, and the two nearly jumped to see the wet-haired knight standing there, an even wetter Rito, Goron, and Zora behind him, trying to dry themselves off, “What she doing?”

“Remembering,” Urbosa explained, “The past.” 

Daruk titled his head. “Oh? Anything good?”

“Yes,” Zelda sighed, “Everything good, Daruk. Nothing bad in my memories.” 

Daruk flashed his grin. “Good!” He laughed, “I’m glad.”

“So I am, Daruk, so am I.”


	10. X.

They had started out the last two months of the pregnancy watching the process of the Guardians, smiling about how they managed to come this far with this, and how they would be able to finally do what they were meant to do. Just a week before the ninth month, Zelda could barely keep up with everything else and had to be on bed rest, orders given to her by the doctor, and Rhoam had began taking care of his daughter, allowing the Champions to work at their skills for a while, and Zelda had been happy to know her father had been willing to help out with this. He had given her whatever she wished for and the two had bonded more when King Rhoam had brought her a few more things for his grandchild. The colors fitted nicely with the ideal thought gender--a mixture of both--and he had told her stories about her mother’s pregnancy and now scared he had been when she got her first mood swing. Zelda laughed when she thought of her father’s face, and the two didn’t think they had bonded more than they had in a long time. Of course, there was a scare of Calamity raising while she was on bed rest, but it seemed like Rhoam was doing a good job on keeping that off of her mind.

Rhoam slipped his hand into his daughter’s and gave her a sympathetic look. “Are you okay, darling? Is the baby kicking a bit too hard?” He asked.

It was one of those times when she didn’t want to speak her mind to him, but she knew she had too or else her father would know exactly what was on her mind with one look. Yes, the baby was kicking too hard for her liking, but it had been like this since month eight, so they hadn’t been worried about it. The due date was coming up rapidly, but they were ready for anything.

She took one drink of her water that was brought to her, and swallowed with a wince, and rubbed her bump smoothly. “Yes, but, the baby is always kicking hard, it’s been happening since month eight. We checked it out, it’s normal, but we’re watching them now just in case. Who knows, it could be the baby ready to come out,” She explained with a sigh.

Rhoam’s expression changed. “Ah, yes, I remember those complaints,” He hummed, giving his daughter a smirk, “You made your mother quite upset when you kicked hard, of course by that point, I thought you would be a boy. I even thought of a name for you if you had been a boy. We made an agreement, if you were a boy, I’d name you, and if you were a girl, your mother would name you.” 

Zelda moved so she could be more comfortable sitting up in her bed, leaning against her pillows. “What would’ve I been named if I was a boy, daddy?” She asked, sweetly, “Perhaps we could use the name if our child is a boy, would that be okay?”

Rhoam nodded happily, kissing her forehead. “More than okay,” He cooed, “The name--from what I remember--was Terell. Of course, I kept changing my mind quickly when I thought of other names, but I was more happy than I thought I’d be when we saw you for the first time and we were told you were a girl. I happily announced I always wanted a daughter more so than a son, even when I didn’t know it. What a blessing you were.”

Zelda smiled happily at that. “I think I’m hoping for a son,” She admitted, “I guess I always pictured a little boy when I thought about the future, but I cannot say the same about Link.” 

Rhoam gave a hearty laugh. “What Link wants is for you to be happy,” He explained, taking her hands, “The boy had told me many times before you were expecting, when you were sick of him following you, he wanted you to be happy. Why did you think he kept following you? Not because it was his job, but because he wanted to make sure you were happy.” 

“I suppose,” Zelda said, shyly.

Rhoam rose an eyebrow, “You suppose? Darling, I think you know.” 

Zelda felt heat crawling up her neck and settling down on her cheeks as she fought an incoming blush. “Okay, so maybe I know. He’s made it perfectly clear all he wishes for is for my happiness, and for the longest time, I thought he was doing it for his job. For that is all I thought at the time because he never spoke a word,” She explained, rubbing her arm, “But can you blame me?” 

He smiled gently, “Why, I could feel your pain when the first time you two went out together. I knew your mother felt the same thing when we met. She hated me, little bird, and by the Goddesses, I feared she’d leave me when I suddenly saw her with this man, and my head turned and my heart twisted,” His expression turned cold when he thought of the man, “I did the only thing I knew what to do--get her back, and make her see I loved her, and she didn’t need to go with this man. I marched up to her, grabbed her, and told her firmly I loved her. I kissed her right there and then. A few months later--we wedded. We were twenty, and a few years later, we had you.”

She thought about that, and she remembered how her mother would usually look at her father. She remembered the annoyed look on Julia’s face when Rhoam spoke out about something that was going on, she remembered how Julia would leave with her in the meadows and Rhoam would find them a few hours later, holding a basket, a slight smile on his face, and muttered how he thought they could have lunch, and she clap her hands and Julia shook her head and nodded, giving in. But she also remembered how Julia would look at him with a loving gaze, and kiss him on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her out into the gardens with a book to read, and Rhoam would join them with a tray of food and drinks. It was the favorite time of her whole childhood, and she wished they wouldn’t end back then.

But then there was the day her mother died. She had woken up to see Rhoam coming towards her chambers, and pulled her into a deep hug, whispering how he was going to do his best to raise her, and she was confused. The hardest thing that day was seeing her mother’s still form, a peaceful look on her face, and seeing her being placed into the ground with their ancestors. She had seen her father out there by the grave more times she had been, and Link had always been there for her before he suddenly stopped coming after a few months. When he suddenly decided to be a king once more, she noticed he changed, no longer was he the man she remembered, but was more a king like a stubborn one. There was no time to play like there had been when mother was alive, and she knew things would be changing. Either for the worse or for the better, and she couldn’t decide what one it was to be.

Halfway remembering those times, she felt her father grab her hand. His eyes were full of sadness when he figured out what she was thinking about, and he kissed her head hard before pulling her into a hug, whispering how sorry he was for stressing her out, and how he was going to be a great grandpa, and he was going to make sure of that. It would be like nothing had changed from when she was six, but it would take a whole lot of time for that to happen. Both knew it.

“I miss her too, darling, I miss her too,” whispered Rhoam. She held him closer, and he shifted so he wasn’t going to hit her stomach. Carefully he placed his hand on the swell and smiled at the memory of Julia’s pregnancy, the smile widen when he felt his grandchild kick against his hand. In his mind, perhaps the child thought it was their father instead of their grandfather, and he wished deeply Julia could’ve been here to see this, because this was absolutely perfect.

Zelda pulled away from the hug to wipe her eyes. For once, she thought about how her mother could’ve reacted to the news. Would she have lost it like her father had? Would she have stand next to her daughter, saying it wasn’t their fault, and they didn’t mean for this to happen, but it was a blessing? She truly wanted to know right now. 

“Did you ever call mother by a nickname?” Zelda asked.

“Hmm, if I remember, I had a habit of calling her ‘Julie’ when we were married, saying it was a perfect fit for her,” He replied.

“How did mother react?”

“Oh, I cannot tell you how many times she gave me the look of ‘do not call me that’ at the moment because there are so many we’d be here all day.”

Zelda wasn’t shocked at all. Julia had that look on her face so many times during dinner, to the point where she expected it all the time whenever her father had said something dumb in her eyes, and there the look would be. 

She almost hoped things would be like that with her and Link, along with their child watching them, seeing their parents in love in their own way, listening to stories about how Link won her affection, and how he’d make up stories about how she begged for his love, and she’d get annoyed with him, smack him on the head and tell him to not lie to their child, and say it was the other way around, only for the Champions to reveal how their love story really went, and the child would be laughing at them while they were flushed up. 

“I remember the look,” Zelda admitted, “Mother always had it.” 

Rhoam chuckled a bit, “Yes, I do too.”

“She always had it when you said something dumb,” She added on, despite his complaints. 

“Now, let’s not go into when she had it!”

Zelda smiled happily at him and stuck out her tongue. “Too late,” She replied, “We’re talking about it.”

“Dear!”

“I’m kidding, daddy, we won’t talk about it if you do not wish too,” Zelda replied, patting his hand quickly, “But I will admit, I did talk about it to my friends back then whenever she had the face on.” 

That made him freeze up before relaxing, shaking his head. Of course his little girl did that, and he laughed. 

Back then, whenever something happened, he’d find Zelda whispering about it to her friends, mostly Link when he was around as a child, and he’d be there talking back about it too. In the midst of some, he’d find her laying next to Link, sleeping away and he smiled happily before Larkin arrived to take Link, and the two both picked up their respective children carefully so they wouldn’t wake them and took them both back to their beds, so they could finish resting up. Julia would always be there to kiss Zelda’s forehead, never waking her up. 

“Tell me, how is Link treating you?” asked Rhoam after a while.

“He’s treating me good, father, he understands everything that comes with the pregnancy, and I think that’s because of Dovina telling him what to expect and Larkin backing him up whenever something comes up that he didn’t expect,” Zelda explained.

King Rhoam nodded, happy with that answer. “Good,” He nodded, “I won’t have to make him know he should be treating you with respect then, I like that.” 

“Daddy!”

“What? I’m telling the honest truth,” Rhoam shrugged, “Tell me you do not see Link doing the same thing if the little one is a girl.” 

“If the baby’s a girl, expect dead bodies to show up of every boy she might come across and fall in love with,” replied Zelda, rubbing her stomach.

Thinking about it, King Rhoam could only agree. He had promised something along the same lines about Julia’s pregnancy. Of course that never turned out to be considering how Zelda showed more interest in many other things that never was related to boys, but the only male real friend she had was Link. Every other boy she knew was from another Kingdom and was wanting to marry her, and Zelda would scoff and rolled her eyes and walked away towards the Knight’s son and he smiled happily before rushing off with her. A few princes complained of that. But whenever they confronted Link about that, the young boy would be brave and responded with the words Rhoam never thought would come out of his best friend’s son. 

Link had sworn he’d marry her before they could even think about settling down with her. 

“I have to tell you,” Rhoam commented, “Whenever those princes were around when you were younger, they’d be angry when you would run off with Link. Why, one time I caught one speaking with him, and told him to lay off and allow him to spend time with you so you’d fall in love with him, and Link’s respond blew me out of this world. His voice was full of promise, and I could tell he wished to swear his first curse word. Darling, if you saw his face, you could tell he was going to be the Appointed Knight later on!” 

Zelda was confused, what did he say? She bite her lip as she asked. “What did Link even tell that prince?” She asked.

“That he would marry you,” Rhoam replied, “Marry you before they could think about settling down with you. Dear, it’s like he planned his entire future with you.” 

Her face was bright red, and when the door open to reveal Link, he caught her look and rose an eyebrow. The king stood up, smoothed out his clothes, and left them alone to speak. But by the look on the princess’s face, Link gulped. What had she been told?


	11. XI.

Normally when Link saw that look, he would be interested in other things, but he was actually wondering what was on his love’s mind. He placed his sword on the desk, and took a few steps towards her, almost a tad scared. He didn’t know what King Rhoam told her. But right now he was needing to know so he could help her out with whatever it was.

“What’s up? You look like you have a lot on your mind,” He began, “It looks important.”

Zelda shifted a little bit, getting a little more comfortable for this. “You could say that,” She said.

Link’s gaze darted around the room, as if trying to find something to keep his mind off possible worse or embarrassing news King Rhoam probably told her. When nothing came, he shifted his gaze back to her. “Well, uh, may I ask what is it?” He slowly asked after a while.

Zelda shifted once more. “Um, daddy told me something you once said when we were children. When one of the suitors stepped up to you,” She explained, “Does that ring a bell?”

Link nodded slowly, “Oh, that. I remember that.”

Zelda smiled, “Link, I never would’ve thought it would’ve been you to have said that. I mean, yes, you seemed like the type of boy to stand up to what you thought was yours and protect the monarchy like your father does, but that was unexpected. Did you really want to marry me back then?”

Link looked surprise at the question.

Biting her lip, Zelda continued, “I kept hearing mumbles from that certain prince whenever he arrived with his family for a meeting with my father about you whenever he saw you, and whenever you pulled me away when he wasn’t looking. You saying that really made a huge difference in the other Kingdoms.” 

“So, you’re not angry with me?” Link asked, a bit cautiously, “You’re not angry with me for saying that to the suitors that got on my nerves?”

Zelda shook her head. “No, I’m not,” she explained, “In all honesty, they got on my nerves as well. I never liked them, and I’d ignore them whenever I could, pretending I didn’t hear them when they spoke. When you stole me away, I was overjoyed to be spending time with someone who didn’t wish to talk about the future, and when you said your dreams about being a Knight like your father, I was thrilled at the thought of having you around the castle.”

“My dream came from meeting you,” Link admitted, “I was leaning towards horses before we met, but when I meet you that day, it all changed. I begged dear father to train me, and he did after a while. Most meetings between our fathers was of having me being a Knight when I came of age.” 

Link sat down on the bed and kissed her softly. They shared a tender look, and nuzzled softly before another kick from the baby appeared. They had long came to the conclusion the baby would kick when they heard their father’s voice along with their mother’s. But the most kicks would come when both parents were with each other and they smiled happily at the rounded bump shielding their child.

“Your child kept kicking up a storm,” Zelda pointed out. Link had laid down next to her, taken off his Champion shirt, and allowed Zelda to lean against his bare skin. The third trimester was really making her uncomfortable, and despite only being in the eighth month, she was so ready for the birth to come, and she began waking up earlier than Link did. While he was sharing the urge for the birth, he was secretly glad she was on bed rest. It made sure no harm would be coming up.

“He’s just saying hello.” 

“She might be a horse,” She replied, deadpan.

“No, he won’t. He probably gets his energy from us both, we were both hyper as kids, and even in our early teen years,” Link said, laughing a little.

“Let’s not forget how well you ran away from those arrows Revali shot at you,” Zelda said, giving her love a look.

He shuddered at the memory. “Those were bomb arrows, you know. I could’ve died when he shot those at me for a mere teasing joke about him and Mipha being together. I swear he would’ve killed me if it weren’t for Daruk and his protection,” He sighed.

She shrugged, rubbing her temples before relaxing once more. “It’s his way of saving he’s glad your friends, and let’s not forget his father didn’t exactly do a good job on raising him,” She reminded him.

“I know. When we found that out, I honestly didn’t believe how much Rito fathers could behave like that. However, when he also explained, most Rito fathers were hyped about their hatchlings and raised them to the best of their abilities, I knew then he got the short end, and then we find out his father was the most ‘skilled’ archer and warrior, and his mother was the peaceful and loving kind, I saw the hate in his eyes when he mentioned his father.” 

“Whatever he does, we can blame his father,” She said, leaning upwards, “I do believe, however, Mipha can help him through whatever he went through.” 

“I do too. She’ll be good for him.”

When Revali had revealed his father hadn’t been there for him during his childhood, it had made him more snarky and sassy, wanting to prove his worth more than ever. Revali’s mother had died shortly after he had hatched and his father must’ve gotten the sense it had been Revali’s fault when it wasn’t. It also made him more easy to make mad whenever they teased him, and Link took the shot when the Rito began firing bomb arrows at him, and Mipha calmed him down.

That was the last time Link sought to tease the two.

“Our child will have an amazing uncle who can teach them how to use a bow,” Link said quietly.

She agreed a bit drowsily, “I agree.” 

“A bow user uncle, a lightning user aunt, a spear user aunt, and a heavy weaponry uncle,” He added on, “What luck the little one has. Not to mention a beautiful princess as their mother and a great knight as the father. I think I’m a tad bit jealous of the little one. What I wouldn’t give to be able to be born into this kind of family.”

Zelda smiled up at him. “If you were, you wouldn’t be having this little one with me,” She noted.

He nodded, “That is true.”

“Whatever might be, you’re the lucky one right now,” She added on.

Link took her hand and kissed it softly, shaking his head at those words. “ _We’re_ the lucky ones, love, not just me alone,” He corrected.

Getting up, Link helped her out of the bed and helped her move around the room, allowing her to go outside to rest out there instead of being in her room all day long. He was back in his Champion shirt and the sword resting peacefully on his back as he held her close, and together they sat underneath a large tree. They watched as the latest guardian moved around with a few sheikahs went with it, watching its every move. A few sheikahs waved to them before running to catch up with their comrades.

What a way they came from.

“I’m so ready to get rid of Ganon,” Link growled, “But when is he arriving? I’m almost tired of waiting.”

In that moment, she wondered too. They had been ready for weeks, months even, and yet there was no sign of Calamity coming anytime soon. Impa and Purah were even confused about this, and those two were the two sheikahs whom could say a lot about the incoming Calamity along with Robbie. The last time they checked with the three, they just shrugged and said they didn’t know what was going on anymore, but they kept their eyes out.

Zelda turned her head to look at him, a slightly worried expression sat heavily on her face. “I do not know what is taking so long, Link,” She explained, and he huffed, pouting like a child and she couldn’t help but picture their child doing something similar when they couldn’t get something they wanted, “Just be patient,” She answered.

“That’s boring though,” Link replied, “I really want to fight him now.” 

“As does the other Champions,” replied Zelda, “But you do not see them complaining of the wait, and you’re acting like a child when you do this. It’s far beyond the cute part now, and is plain annoying to be honest.”

Link smirked, “I’m a teen, the Appointed Knight, and father of your kid, I am allowed to pout like a five year old being told no to some sweets!” 

“I think I already have a child,” Zelda sighed, “And he’s right next to me.”  
“Hey!”

During the following week, at just the start of the ninth month, they were all out at the very same lake of Kolomo to hang out for a spell. There wasn’t anymore Champion Meetings, there couldn’t be with Zelda needing it to take it easy, and it was Daruk’s idea for a relaxing day at Lake Kolomo, so they had Epona and Edith snacking on grass in the back, sometimes they would trot up to the lake to take a drink, and other times Edith would lay down next to her owner while Epona went into the lake with her owner and other Champions to play. It was a truly easy day for them. Nothing seemed like it could make them have their day ruined, and when they stopped for lunch, it had been Mipha’s turn to cook, and she baked their favorite foods from a fire Link had made and Daruk placed the pot over it.

By this point, no one questioned where Daruk kept getting things like the first time they had met and Daruk randomly pulled out tissues for his watery eyes or when Link had been appointed as Zelda’s personal knight.

“Wait until the baby’s born,” Daruk said during lunch, breaking the silence, “You two will be like waking dead people. No or three hours of sleep because newborns need a lot of attention, not to mention sleep.”

Link shrugged, ignoring that comment. He knew what to expect from what his parents told him, and he knew Zelda also knew because Rhoam had probably explained it to her through and through. He was willing to put up with it for the first few months or however long it would take for that phrase. It was their child, and the child would come with challenges, and they would need to take it on if they wanted to get better as parents. Not to mention how her body was shaping for the birth, more so during the ninth month for it was the final month of the pregnancy, and their child was fully formed. 

What they needed to look out for now was if the baby was in the ready for the big moment of its life, bringing it out into the world of living. They also needed to make sure Zelda would be comfortable while giving birth, Link would be there holding her hand tightly, making sure nothing would happen to her. He’d keep her calm during it, and everything would turn out okay as it went by, and together they would greet their little one, cooing and kissing the little baby’s head, and giving the most important part of everyone’s life. 

Their name.

They would finally be able to name their baby. The name would have meaning behind it, and nothing would come in their way because their family would be complete. At the very end, Link would do what he always wanted to do when they were kids. He’d ask her to marry him, so they would be a family, two great lines would be united because of them.

The happy ending they wanted would finally be with them.

However, right before they could get back to having fun, the ground shook. Link was quick to grab Zelda and the horses neighed loudly before stomping right over to their owners and huffed as the ground kept shaking, and they all looked at the castle to see blackish-purple smoke raising up, and Link felt Zelda stiffen in place, fear replacing the joyous light in her eyes. 

Link’s heart dropped. 

His parents! His friends in Castle Town! The King! The royal guards! Everyone in that area! His heart began pounding, and he guessed Zelda’s heart was too along with the other Champions’ hearts.

“It’s wake,” Urbosa whispered, “It’s here.”

“Our moment has come,” Revali added.

Mipha took his wing into her hand. “What about the ones in the Castle?” She asked.

“Not to mention Castle Town,” Daruk gulped, “What about everyone? Will they survive?”

“Goddess above, I hope so,” Zelda whispered, gripping Link’s arm tighter than before she closed her eyes, a few tears slipping down her face, “I hope they can make it out alive.” 

Link sucked in a sharp breath. “They would’ve ran,” He whispered, “Father has told me countless times Castle Town runs whenever horrible things go down, fear installed in them so much they know what to do. The knights and guards must’ve gotten King Rhoam out into a hiding place.” 

“There’s a room for us,” Zelda choked, “We’ve used it a few times.”

“Practice?” Urbosa questioned, helping her up.

“Yes,” She answered, “We always practice, just to be sure, and daddy will have lots of guards with him while the knights try their hardest and best to get remaining staff out of the castle before any harm.”

Daruk nodded, crashing his fists together. “Let’s go!” He called, “To our Divine Beasts, Champions! Princess, get somewhere safe until you’re needed. But I doubt you should be doing this now.”

“I have no choice!” Zelda growled, “Pregnant or not, I have to do this!”

Link nodded, biting his lip, and helped her up, turning to Urbosa, a pleading look on his face and without any words, she understood, nodding as she took her onto Edith, and grabbed the reins. “We’ll be on Vah Naboris,” Urbosa said, “Well, I will be. She shall be safe in the Gerudo Town, in my palace.” 

“No,” Link shook his head, “Too far.” 

“Kakariko then,” Daruk said, “It’s near Death Mountain, I can take her there.”

Link gave one look before gulping, nodding. “Urbosa, take Edith, store her somewhere safe, along with Epona at the stable near the Castle, they’ll keep them safe, actually, Revali do that, so Urbosa can get to Vah Naboris quicker. I know it for a fact,” He explained, moving towards the castle, “When the time is right, use the Divine Beasts to rid Ganon’s power enough so I can face him on my own until Zelda is needed.”

With that, they all left for their respective destinations. One to Kakariko, one to Hyrule Castle, and the rest to the Divine Beasts along with a quick stop to the stable for Epona and Edith. 

This was what they wanted--Ganon’s return.


	12. XII.

Zelda was placed in Impa’s house while Impa and Purah themselves had been outside on a hillside watching Hyrule castle when Daruk raced towards them, saying how they needed to guard the princess until the right time, and Purah had ordered a few soldiers to take the princess to her sister’s house. But, at the worst possible time, she had felt like her stomach was crushing her. 

Then she realized she wasn’t being crushed, no, it was to expel the child who was ready to be born.

The worst possible time for a child to be born was right now. During the biggest event of their lives-that would decide Hyrule’s fate-and childbirth had to be taken place right now at the moment. The thought of being able to see her child’s face in a few hours made her feel a wave of thrill over the fear for Hyrule. 

Luckily for her, Purah had came back to grab something for Impa when she noticed how Zelda was, and she was over at the princess’s side in a few seconds flat. She whistled for a few sheikahs and told them to get Impa-for they had a baby to deliver right now-and they were off in seconds flat. It took only three minutes before Impa appeared at the door, slamming open the doors, almost making Zelda jump but Purah held her, whispering comforting words while Impa came to a halt and rubbed her back while Purah moved to get a few things for this.

In this moment Zelda really wanted Link right now but he was at the Castle having the battle of his entire life time.

Everything looked good. The heartbeat was strong according to Purah who was able to check on the baby with some equipment, and the contractions had been eight minutes apart. At that moment she couldn’t think about anything else but how much this was starting to hurt, and she didn’t say anything when Purah told a fellow Sheikah to send word to Link about this. There would be no way Zelda would be able to seal away Ganon with this.

Several hours.

This would take several hours and in those hours, she couldn’t go and seal away Ganon, so this would be up to Link and whoever could help him, but she couldn’t help him at all, no matter how much she tried to say she was able too. They wouldn’t allow this to happen. Her heartbeat was speeding up at the thought, and she truly wanted to help during this.

So, she put up a fight. She would have to do this. She didn’t care if she got hurt during this, she didn’t care anything happened. Surely she could be able to seal away Ganon before she was ready to birth the child. The two Sheikahs shared a look before whispering a few words. If they allowed her, no doubt things would happen, but if they didn’t, it would take much more for Ganon’s defeat.

Impa and Purah were torn right now. Allow her to go do her job or force her to stay and birth the child without any disruptions? Of course, they would bicker about many things, but this seemed like the only thing they could agree on for right now. Purah helped her out of the house, and onto a horse she owned, Impa right behind her. This was hella crazy, but they knew Zelda wouldn’t have anything else.

When they managed to get near the battle ground, Purah went first, having Impa stay with Zelda, stopping when she heard her little sister whisper for her to be careful and safe. In the midst of this, she saw the Guardians doing their job, backing Link up whenever he advanced forward, and she saw the Divine Beasts resting after shooting their blue laser. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she managed to catch Link being teleported out of the castle and her jaw went open at the sight of the huge beast, and she gulped, before looking back to see Zelda wince in pain and she hissed to herself. It seemed like the Sheikah hadn’t reached Link yet. 

Possibly because the poor fellow was dead. 

Purah cursed herself before waving her hand to Impa, signaling they could come closer, and before long the three were resting close by the battle field, and Zelda hissed once more in pain, closing her eyes, paling very quickly and Purah cursed under her breath for the child’s idea to be born right now. Couldn’t the little one have waited just a bit longer before their birth? Apparently not, and she hissed when she saw Link fighting another form of the beast, and she looked at her sister.

It seems like Zelda was going to be needed right now if this kept up. Impa looked and then back at the princess, whispering if she could blast the power right now, because it looked Link was ready for her. Zelda cracked open on pain eyelid and hissed at the mere thought of moving anymore but nodded slowly, standing up before giving off a grunt and going back down on her knees.

A curse word flew from Purah’s worried mouth.

For this once, Impa couldn’t tell her sister off and helped Zelda up on her feet and moved her slowly towards Ganon and she watched as Zelda held up her hand as Ganon flew towards them, having to sense another human around, and Link turned just in time to see the golden blast before rubbing his eyes to see Purah standing and he rushed off to speak with her. 

She didn’t have a hand in the golden blast as that was all Zelda’s doing, but as soon as it was over, Impa took her and rushed off to get back her house, and when Link asked why, Purah gave him the news of the child’s birthday was to be now. He almost fainted, and by the time he blinked at least twice , he saw Purah standing there. She calmly repeated her words and then what on to explain Zelda was stubborn and wouldn’t stay to birth as she needed to seal Calamity away.

Everything came crashing down when he yelled-no pleading-for Purah to take him to Zelda, and there was no questioning that she did. However, they managed to run into the very much alive Champions. He barely had enough time to get the words on and Urbosa managed to catch on and her jaw dropped before rushing off towards the town, and the others followed.

A Sheikah stopped them from entering but only allowed Purah, and they said it was under Lady Impa’s words to only allow Lady Purah in the house, and Link held his breath before asking if the King had came by. No answer, but Daruk placed his hand on Link’s shoulder, saying how they would be able to check if he did later.

From what Revali saw, everyone in Castle Town had managed to get out, and he might’ve seen King Rhoam as well, but he wasn’t sure. If the king hadn’t managed to survive through the event, they would be able to work through it, and if he did, everything would be okay. They would work through it either way, and Link nodded slowly, happy to know his parents and friends were okay.

After a long, few, hours it seemed like things wasn’t looking up, and Link brighten when he saw King Rhoam stumbling into the village along with Larkin and Dovina at his side, and Dovina hugged her son tightly before whispering how much she was happy to know he was okay, and Larkin kissed his head before asking where Zelda was. Rhoam looked nervous to know, and Link took a big deep breath before telling them everything that was going on.

Everything.

The king nearly fainted when he heard his daughter was in labor, and Larkin had to catch his best friend while Dovina moved to head into the hut, and the Sheikahs moved so Dovina could enter, noting how she could help with whatever the two needed help with. Larkin sat Rhoam down underneath a tree while Link shivered in his father’s arms, mumbling how it was the scariest fight of his life.

Larkin rubbed his son’s back, whispering how everything would be fine, and he was going to be a father and should be focusing on that. The way Larkin looked so much like Link but instead of being clothed in blue and white, the Great Knight was clothed in the armor of a knight.

This was every man’s nightmare.

Not being able to be with their wives, girlfriends, whatever it was while their little one was being born was the worse feeling in the world, and Larkin had been there for Dovina only because he was there at the time but Link wasn’t. He was off fighting the scourge of Hyrule when Zelda went into labor and Larkin felt for his son entirely, and he kissed Link’s forehead and kept up his comforting his words.

“I’m scared,” Link whispered to his father, burying his head deeper into Larkin’s chest as he kept a sob from escaping, “What if she dies?”

“She won’t,” Larkin replied, allowing his son’s friends to sit down beside them, giving off their own comforting words, “She is the perfect strong image of her mother, Link. Lady Julia was a strong lady, and I remember seeing her with Rhoam when we were teens ourselves, and by the Goddesses, I saw how much he loved her like I am with Dovina. A strong, stubborn, lady with the intention of surviving anything.” 

Urbosa smiled. “She is,” She agreed, “Julia was the shining image of a strong vai. As is her daughter, little bird will live through this. Your child will do the same and I know this because I doubt your child wishes to be without a mother.”

“The tyke wants to see their mother more than anything,” Revali chimed in, still a bit shaken from the battle, “Seeing the one who fathered them is a bonus.” 

“As well as relatives,” Mipha added.

Daruk patted him on the back. “Do not worry, little guy!” He grinned.

There words did in fact touch him enough. Link wiped his eyes and nodded slowly, standing up slowly and looked at the hut that belonged to Impa, and the Sheikah guards were standing their ground, not wishing for any intruders on the current event right now. He saw how they kindly turned away anyone who needed to speak with Impa, saying she was terribly busy right now.

His heart was pounding when Revali brought him some food that he cooked themselves. It was a simple fish dish, and he saw how Revali was slowly eating the dish himself, and gazed at the house, before saying how he was a tad bit worried for the princess. Surely the birth should be over by now.

This was becoming too much right now. He wanted to see his love and his child. Link truly wanted this nightmare to be over right now, he was starting to lose his mind. He banged his head against a tree and rubbed his temples as he watched his father talk with the king and his friends. When could he see them? This was becoming too much for him to just sit there now.

When the prays he sent were answered, they all turned their heads to see Purah standing there, coming down the stairs, and Link bolted towards the stairs, waiting to greet Impa’s older sister and he took a few breaths before asking if they were okay, and the older Sheikah placed her hands on his shoulders and nodded before saying how they were both fine.

“Go on and meet your little one,” Purah said, moving to the side.

Link wasted no time and rushed up the stairs, opening the door to Impa’s house, careful not to yell in fear of causing the little baby to whine and start crying out. His heart melted when he saw a bundle feeding from his love’s chest and he sucked in a sharp breath as he felt tears coming from his face. 

Dovina and Impa moved away so the two could be alone, and Link was grateful for that as he walked up to his love and sat down next to her, and Zelda smiled tiredly at him before leaning her head on his shoulder. Link couldn’t take his eyes off of his child. The little one was so beautiful; just perfect.

“Look at that,” Link whispered, “We made a whole new person.”

“Our little one is so beautiful,” Zelda agreed, “I can’t believe it. Nine months were worth it. They were so much worth it.” 

Link gulped before taking his child into his arms, cradling the little one softly as the child open their eyes, giving off baby blue eyes, but he didn’t hold his breath on that one, all babies were born with blue eyes. He prayed they would turn to their mother’s soft emerald eyes. He kissed the baby’s head as he saw a tuft of light brown, much like his own hair. 

Just so perfect.

“Is… it a boy or a girl?” He asked slowly, holding his son or daughter close to him as he looked up at his love’s face, hoping for an answer. 

Zelda smiled. “Girl,” She answered, “We have a daughter.”

“A little girl,” Link smiled brightly as he kissed his daughter’s head once more, nuzzling her softly, hearing her whine a little before relaxing, “Ah, what should we name her?” 

“Perhaps one of the gender neutral names?” Zelda suggested, “That’s the only thing I can think of right now.”

Link puffed out his cheeks. “No,” He decided, “I got one in mind.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

“Julie!” Link answered back, and Zelda’s mouth dropped at the name, remembering her father saying he used to call her mother that, “I asked Rhoam if he could tell me about Lady Julia, and he said he used to call her Julie. So, I figured out why not?”

Zelda happily smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek, gazing down at Julie, and nodded. “I like it,” She replied, “Julie.”


	13. XIII.

Link had gotten off his horse and stretched his arms as he yawned, ting up the reins on a newly built stable in the castle for the horses. It had taken a whole lot of time to rebuilt the things Calamity had destroyed in its path, but they were able to do so. Another heavy yawn escaped his mouth as he walked back towards the castle, waving at every guard and knight who passed him. After a long day, he just wanted to sleep away his tiredness and then get back to his duties as knight, but he stopped when he heard a little yell coming from one of the castle’s entrance from the outside.

He managed to get a glance of light brown hair swifting by and running right towards him, and Link smiled widely before holding out his hands, lowering himself down to the ground and he caught the light brown haired one and kissed the head, and nuzzled the light brown one happily. He pulled back, gazing into emerald green eyes, and his smile brighten up as a giggle came. 

“Daddy!” cried the child, “You’re back!”

“Yes,” Link replied, nodding, “Did you miss me, darling?” 

The child giggled once more and nodded. “Yes, daddy!” She giggled cutely. 

“Good, I’m glad,” Link smiled, “Did you behave for your mother, Julie? No problems?” 

Julie puffed out her cheeks for her five year old cuteness and nodded. “Yes,” She huffed, almost offended by her father’s words, “I did.” 

“Papa!” Another cry came from the castle and the two looked back at the entrance to see a blond tuft of hair swifting by and Link opened his arms once more to catch the running one, and a large laughter came from the little one. 

“Hey there buddy,” Link cooed at his son, “Where’s mommy?”

“Right here,” Zelda sighed as he came out of the castle, dressed in her adventure clothes, and Link beamed when she kissed his cheek, “I swear every time you come home, Zephyr knows, and Julie is the first one out leaving him in the dust.” 

Link glanced at the two kids. Both dressed in their royal wear, Julie in her dress and Zephyr in his suit, and shook his head. Of course, it was like this all the time but Julie just adored her younger brother and Zephyr was admiring his older sister all the time, wanting to play with her whenever he could and whenever she wanted a break of others.

The two kids looked much like each other. Julie shared his light brown hair with Zelda’s emerald green eyes, Zephyr shared Zelda’s blond hair but his turquoise eyes, and his hair was a bit messy like Larkin’s while Julie’s hair went down to her shoulders. But in personality, they were different. Julie was a bit more quiet, interested in weaponry, swords at the most, while Zephyr was a big ball of energy, wanting to learn more about history, and weapons, and he once said he wanted to be like uncle Revali with his bows and dead-on aim.

Link really didn’t know how to respond to that.

“That’s just them,” Link countered, waving his hands, “I used to it to my friends all the time when we had a race.” 

“Yes, well, it’s not a race, it’s to meet you,” Zelda replied, placing her hands on her hips. 

Zephyr pushed back his bangs when they fell into his face. Julie scrunched up her nose. He really needed a haircut. “Papa! Alois came over! He brought his bow!” He cried happily. 

Alois was the adopted son of Revali and Mipha, having to be the race of Rito, along with their son, they also adopted a Zora child named Noa, and Alois just adored his younger sister. Alois had green feathers and deep choco brown eyes, Noa held blue fins and baby blue eyes.

“Did he?” Link asked, “I take it you learned a bit more from him?”

“Uh huh!” His son nodded, “Julie took a shot at it, and she hit dead on, papa!”

Link turned to look at his eldest and Julie nodded, kicking some dirt as she did so. Julie smiled warmly at her little brother and patted his head. “I did,” She agreed, “Zephyr got mad at that one cause he can’t hit anything yet.”

“It takes time, buddy,” Link explained to his son, “You’ll learn.”

“But Julie can hit a target,” pouted the little prince, “Why can’t I?”

Zelda picked up her son and kissed his cheek, giving him a funny face to wipe off the pout and Zephyr laughed. “You’re just learning,” She explained, “I’m sure you’ll get it soon. You’ll be the best archer in the castle when you’re older.”

Even after five years of having two children, one shortly born after the other after a year, things were everything they hoped for and despite being married shortly after Julie’s birth, they didn’t have to worry about the whole Calamity issue anymore. Rhoam had stepped down shortly after Julie’s birth, allowing the two lovers to be married and claim the throne, and because of the recovery from the birth, he handled the affairs from the other Kingdoms and whatever he could find until Zelda was ready.

Rhoam was intently close with his two grand kids, and he took them anywhere they wished, got them whatever they wished, but held back on many things due to him knowing how to be with kids. Larkin and Dovina also close with the two kids, and had little helpers on the farm now, and Larkin would play fight with Zephyr and Julie when he got the chance. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Link said, standing up, taking Julie into his arms, “Daddy wants to have a nap real quick before dinner.” 

“Aww,” Zephyr pouted, crossing his arms, “Papa you always nap!”

“Because daddy has a lot of duties,” Link chuckled, “When you’re older, you’ll think having a nap is a blessing.”

“Really?” Julie asked, cocking her head to the side, “We’ll think that?”

Zelda laughed. “Yes,” She nodded, “I can even back that up.”

“Mommy’s always right,” Zephyr mumbled, “So that must mean papa is right for once! Right, big sister? Papa is right for once cause mommy is always right and she backed papa up?”

Julie beamed and nodded her head. “Yeah!” She agreed, and Link’s face fell with a pout, and Zelda just laughed.

This was pure happiness and they wouldn’t trade it for the world. Who knew their affair in the moonlight would bring them such happiness?


End file.
